The Jewish Cloud
by musicallygleek235
Summary: How would Finn feel if he found out just HOW obsessed with his girlfriend Jacob Ben Israel really was. FINCHEL FINCHEL FINCHEL. Contains spoilers for Britney/Brittany
1. Walk of Death

**A/N hi hi hi! Sorry I haven't Updated ****Things You Don't Hear**** in awhile, I've been so busy. I was Re-Watching Britney/Brittany (BEST FINCHEL EVERRR!) and this idea popped in my head, so I had to write it down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( if I did, it'd be a Rachel/Finn centric episode EVERY time. All fluff.**

Finn sat down in Sue Sylvester's office slowly. He had only been in here once and that was to destroy her copier when he found out Quinn was pregnant with Puck's baby and not his. When Mr. Schuester told him that Miss Sylvester wanted to see him, he immediately felt his heart drop. Finn wasn't scared of much, but Sue Sylvester was one person that could scare anyone. Rachel knew that Finn was worried about having to go to Sue's office so she offered to walk with him. Mr. Schuester said it was fine, wanting the best for Finn and knowing Rachel would help him relax around Sue.

Rachel held Finn's giant hand all the way to Coach Sylvester's office.

"Why do you think she wants to see you?" Rachel whispered as they grew closer to the office.

"I, I'm not so sure. She scares me." Rachel giggled and squeezed his hand. Ever since she sang 'The Only Exception' to him in front of Glee Club they had been inseparable.

"You'll be fine. I'll come in with you." Finn smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks Rach. You've been so sweet lately, considering I was a total douche." Rachel wrapped her tiny arms around him and leaned into his torso.

"No, I was being an insecure little girl. You should have the freedom to do whatever you want, and I should trust that you won't break up with me for a prettier, more popular cheerio."

"Rachel, when I said that I would never break up with you last week, I totally meant it. I love you."

"I love you too Finn." She squeezed him as the approached Sue's office. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He smiled that childish half grin that made Rachel's heart melt and nodded.

"If you don't care…" She grabbed his hand and opened the door.

"Whatever she says to you, we'll go through it together."

**Sorry this was so short, I always write a short first chapter to start off the story. I'm writing chapter two now, so hopefully I'll get it up before tennis!**

**But pleeeeease review! It makes me WANT to write(:**


	2. Violated

**A/N Oh My Glee you guys are soooo amazing! When I posted this I was expecting maybe one or two reviews but my email was blowing up when I got home! Thank you so much! **

**So I know I updated really soon, I just couldn't help it with all of your amazing reviews(:**

**Disclaimer: no glee for Julia:( but I do own my glee clothing and DVD! Yays(:**

Finn and Rachel entered the room holding hands. Sue was standing with her back to them, but turned around when she heard them enter.

"Well if it isn't the two little lovebirds. You guys make me want to vomit in my mouth with your PDA. Now sit down, I don't waste my time on you mouth breathing glee club things." Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down, Finn sitting next to her. Sue sat in front of them and leaned in. "Are you two aware of a quite creepy Jacob Ben Israel?" Rachel rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Yes. Jacob has an uncanny affection for me; I've grown used to it." Finn smirked. He loved that Jacob had been pursuing Rachel for years and Finn had her now. And he wasn't going to give her up.

"And I saw your inappropriate outfit yesterday. Apparently so did the fluffy haired freak. I caught him in the library naked; watching videos of your little Britney Spears stunt… well you can imagine what was going on there." Rachel gasped and Finn saw red. What the hell was the tech nerd doing looking at HIS girlfriend like that? And doing... that! "I just figured you'd appreciate the heads up. And NEVER in Gods name dress like such a perverted hormonal teenage girl again."

Rachel nodded, "point taken."

"Go now." Sue pointed to the door and spun around in her chair. Rachel stood up and had to pull Finn out of his chair. He stood reluctantly and she pulled him out of the room.

"I feel so violated." Rachel muttered, breaking Finn's silence.

"Well you shouldn't have dressed like that Rachel! I told you that guys were looking at you and you didn't change!"

"Finn! I was feeling like an ugly little freak around all the other cheerios that liked you! So I had the RIGHT to do what I did! And then I did change back to normal midget Rachel AND sang to you about it!" Rachel yelled in the hallway. She knew she was wrong to dress like Britney Spears and that Finn was right, but it hurt to hear it from him. Her face was bright red and her hands were clinched at her waist.

Finn immediately felt bad for yelling at Rachel. He was just mad at Jacob and took his anger out on his girlfriend, who now had tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Rach. You aren't an ugly little freak you are beautiful. I love you so much. Please don't cry baby."  
She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. She pulled away and kissed him softly.

"GET TO CLASS BEFORE YOU MAKE ME WANT TO CLAW MY OWN EYEBALLS OUT!" Sue appeared in the hallway and screamed at Finn and Rachel. Rachel pulled away, blushing. Finn grabbed her hand and they started to walk back to Glee club.

**FINCHELLL3**

After facing countless questions from New Directions, Mr. Schuester let everyone go home. Finn was driving Rachel home that day, so they walked out into the parking lot together. Rachel gasped when she saw Jacob Ben Israel standing next to Finn's car with a microphone and video camera with a tripod. Finn saw Jacob and stormed up to him, furious once again.

"What the hell do you want Jacob?"

"I just wanted an interview from Rachel." Jacob tried to look around Finn to Rachel. "Rachel, why did you switch from your Britney outfit back to your conservative look?" Finn grabbed the microphone out of Jacob's hand and threw it.

"I heard what you were doing! You need to BACK OFF of Rachel!"

"I am a teenage boy, I can't help if Rachel makes me titillated." That's when Finn swung.

**Gahhh don't you hate cliffhangers! That's why I'm writing chapter three now(: but I won't upload it unless I get 5 reviews… that's not so much, right? It'll make me super happy! **

**And yes, I am aware at my TERRIBLE attempt for writing Sue. It was shameful. **


	3. And I'm On My Way To Belivin'

**A/N **

**FIRST FIVE REVIEWERS (for chapter 2)**

**egyouppt**

**bite-me-I'm-Irish**

**Yami Nety Cullen Swan**

**Gleek721**

**kcjohnson  
you guys put up this chapter (: but EVERY review makes me smile. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**So I rewatched the Only Exception scene for some inspiration and my Finchel Obsessive heart blew up. THEY ARE SOOO CUTE TOGETHER! I can't even express how much I love them! **

**On that note, chapter 3(:**

As soon as Finn threw the punch Jacob was on the ground. He got hit square in the jaw, and he wasn't used to taking a punch.

"FINN!" Rachel ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Rachel, let go! He deserved the punch!" He tried to shake her off but her tiny hands wouldn't let go. Jacob stood up slowly and rubbed his jaw.

"Rachel, are you really dating such a violent person?" He shook his head. "Shameful, Rach. Really shameful." Rachel loved when Finn called her Rach. But only Finn, not the crazy blogger.

"Don't speak to me!" She grabbed Finn's hand and tried harder to pull him away.

"Rachel, let go. I want to teach this freak a lesson!" Finn tried to pull out of Rachel's determined grip without hurting her. But Rachel Berry was not one to give up.

"Don't waste your time! Now let's go Finn! NOW!" She dug her nails into his wrist and he finally gave up to her and walked toward his car. He opened the door for Rachel but she just stood there.

"Oh No, I know you better than you think I do Hudson. You get in the car first. And if I get in the car and you hop out you will have consequences. Severe consequences." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. He knew she meant business and got in the car. She hopped in next to him and buckled her seatbelt. He started the car and drove away from Jacob, who stood standing in the parking lot, still rubbing his jaw. Finn knew he would deal with him later.

**Finchelll!  
** After singing the whole car ride home and a heated make out session when 'The Only Exception' came on the radio, Finn pulled up at Rachel's house.

"Do you want to come in? We should probably talk about this whole Jacob obsessive thing." She bit her lip.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded and squeezed Rachel's hand.

They entered the house holding hands.

"DADDY! DAD! I'M HOME!" Rachel screamed with her loud singer lungs. Finn flinched and breathed deep breaths. He knew Rachel's dads and they got along, but he still got nervous around them. Her dads, Hiram and Leroy, came bounding down the stairs with big smiles. Rachel was like their heaven, they loved her so much.

"Rachel!" They hugged her tightly and each kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh Hello Finn!" Hiram shook Finn's hand and Leroy patted him on the back. They turned their attention back to their daughter. "How was your day darling?"

"It was okay… you know how Jacob Ben Israel is in love with me?" Her dads sighed and nodded. It was hard enough for them to accept that Finn was crazily in love with their little girl, they didn't like that Jacob was always trying to get with her.

"Well he was getting a little too… Involved and said some things… and Finn hit him." Finn looked down at his feet. He was scared that Rachel's dads were going to hate him and forbid him from ever seeing Rachel again, but instead Leroy spoke up.

"Thanks for protecting our girl, Hudson. We appreciate it." Finn smiled and Rachel squeezed his hand.

"We're going to go talk in the living room, is that okay?"

"That's fine sweetie. We trust ol' Finny Boy." Rachel rolled her eyes and Finn blushed. She grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. He sat down and she sat down on his lap, snuggling close to him.

"So… Jacob…" Finn rubbed Rachel's arm softly.

"He scares me a little bit. He just seems so mentally unstable."

"I'll always protect you Rach." He kissed her head softly.

"I know I freaked out when you hit him, but I was just scared you would get in trouble. Now that I think about it, it was kind of sexy, you protecting me and all… My hero." She beamed and kissed his cheek.

"Don't forget it."

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Rachel stood up.

"Sure baby, what movie?"  
"Funny Girl?" Rachel bit her lip hopefully.

"Anything you want Rach." She squealed and put in Funny Girl before jumping back into his lap.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too, Rachel."

**Okay so I tried to make that as long as possible but I felt like I NEEDED to upload it so I'll try and make the next one either longer or uploaded faster… **

**Still going with the 5 reviews rule, and you will get a shout out if you are one of the first five! **

**Thankya(: **


	4. Jacob's Blog

**A/N**

**FIRST FIVE REVIEWERS! (for chapter 3)**

**kcjohnson (you are on it girl!... or guy! You've been on the list last chapter too! Yays!)**

**supergleeky2 (only exception is AMAZING, but even better now that it's a Finchel song(:**

**TotesGleek120 (thank you so much!)**

**GymKidz2000 (as far as I can without something BAAAD happening hahaha)**

**nila lupin (I think Jacob scares EVERYONE hahaha)**

**Thanks for Reviewing first(: but again, I love every single one of your reviews, it shows me that you care, and what's the point of writing if no one cares?**

**CHAPTER FOUR TIMEEE(:**

By the end of Funny Girl both Finn and Rachel were asleep. Rachel was curled up in his lap with her head buried into his neck and Finn had his arms wrapped protectively around her. When Leroy walked into the living room to check on them, he smiled at the sight of them cuddled up together. Both Berry men knew that Finn was in love with Rachel and Rachel loved Finn. It was good they liked Finn, because he wasn't going anywhere for awhile. Hiram walked in and his eyes widened at Finn and Rachel. He was more protective of Rachel than Leroy and remembered the day his little girl came home crying her eyes out because Finn had broken up with her to 'find his inner rock star'.

"Calm down Hiram. They are just sleeping, nothings going on there." Leroy noticed Hiram's worried look and patted him on the shoulder.

"Should we wake them? I don't want Finn's mother getting worried…"

"No, let them sleep for a little while. It's been a long day."

**Finchel!  
**Rachel woke up slowly in Finn's arms and smiled. Then she realized that it was 7 o' clock.

"Finn! Wake up!" She shook his arm. Rachel had tried to wake up Finn over the summer on days when they were supposed to go out, but if Finn Hudson was anything, he was a deep sleeper.

"Finny! C'mon baby you gotta get up before your mother kills me!" She shook him again. Finn moaned in response and threw his head to the other side. Rachel sighed and resorted to the only thing she knew to do. She tenderly kissed his jaw and then his neck, leading down to his collarbone. Finn slowly woke up feeling Rachel kissing him all over and smirked.

"What are you doing Rach?" He muttered sleepily. She immediately jumped off of him and grabbed his hand.  
"Babe it's 7:15! Your mom is going to kill me!" She grabbed his shoes off of the floor and ran her fingers through her wild hair. Finn just smiled and grabbed his phone off of the table and texted his mom: _sorry, got caught up at Rachel's. Will be back soon. –Finn._ His phone beeped in reply five seconds later. _Finn Hudson! I was worried sick! What were you doing there? _Finn groaned and typed a response. _Watching a movie. Don't worry mom, her dads are here. We just fell asleep. I'm heading home in 5 minutes. _Rachel grabbed Finn's phone out of his hand.

"Finn Hudson we are not texting now! What if your mom forbids us from seeing each other! I will DIE!" But his phone beeped in her hand and she opened the message: _Okay… see you when you get here! –Mom(: _

"Aww your mom puts little smileys!" Rachel smiled and Finn grabbed his phone back.  
"Don't make fun of me!" He blushed.

"Naww, it's cute!" She plopped back down on his lap and smiled.

"Can I get on your laptop? We should check Jacob's blog." Finn sighed. Even as he was marveling at how adorable his Rachel was, Jacob Ben Israel was at the back of his mind. All he wanted to do was make him pay for personifying- err- objectifying Rachel. She nodded and pulled his hand up the stairs to her room. He sat down on her bed and Rachel plopped down next to him, turning on her laptop.

"Have you uploaded any myspace videos recently?" Finn asked as the computer loaded.

"No, the comments were getting downright cruel so I just have been putting it off." Finn put his arm around Rachel and pulled her in close.

"Aww Rach! Don't listen to what other people say, they are just jealous of your amazing voice and, um, gorgeousness."

"Gorgeousness? Really Finn?" She giggled, blushing. Rachel had gotten used to taking compliments from anyone but Finn.

"Well I didn't know what it was called. But you are gorgeous babe." He kissed her head and she blushed even more.

"You aren't so bad looking yourself Mr. Hudson." He smirked.

"Why thank you Miss Berry."

"Oh look its loaded!" Rachel pulled up the internet and typed in Jacob's blog link. When .com uploaded, she skimmed through and found a link called Rachel Ben Israel. Finn groaned when he read the title. Rachel clicked the link and it opened another tab dedicated just for her. It was filled with pictures of Rachel and Finn that Jacob edited to make it look like he was in Finn's place. It was also filled with blogs Jacob had written about Rachel and little audio files and videos.  
"This is just disturbing Finn." Rachel whispered. She had never realized the extent of Jacob's obsession.

"He's Insane."

**CLIFFHANGERISH!  
So I know that this was a fluffy drabbley piece of nothingness but it's so easy to write just relaxing cute adorable finchelness! **

**I tried to expose the plot just a little bit more, but I'm not sure how it worked out… how about you review and let me know?**

**Great ideas!**

**LOL! First five reviewers set up the new chapter and get a hugee shoutout (in Julia land hahaha) **

**Click that little review button! Yes that one! He's hungry and needs some clicks! So click click click that thing like there's no tomorrow!**


	5. Stalker

**A/N**

**My Amazing Lovely first Five Reviewersss (:**

**Egyouppt (oh yes, who doesn't love Carole?)**

**xXlove2readXx (Rachel Hudson is waayyy better XD)**

**Nathen1198 (awww thank you!) **

**Twilight Gleek (thank you!)**

**kcjohnson (yay for alerts and iphones! You're still on the list :D)**

**Again, thanks for all of your reviews! My review button also thanks you(:**

"I'm really scared Finn. Who knows what he's capable of?" Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder. He laid his head against hers and sighed.

"I know babe… But I'm always going to protect you, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But he still might get to me somehow." She whispered so quietly Finn barely heard her. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her close.  
"Rachel, I will see to it that Jacob stays away from you. I'll make sure that you feel safe."

"I do. Here. With you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

**Finchel!**

"Bye Finn." Rachel laughed against Finn's lips. They had laid in bed skimming through Jacob's Rachel site for awhile before Finn got an angry text from his mom telling him he must get home.

Finn groaned and hugged Rachel again, digging his nose into her hair. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Call me tonight. You'll be fine!" She laughed and kissed him softly.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Finn. Now go, I don't want you to get grounded and never get to come over again." Finn moaned and walked of the house. As he walked through the rain to his car he saw an old tan pickup truck parked across the road from Rachel's. Even from across the street in the pouring rain he could recognize Jacob Ben Israel's afro.

He was filled with fury and he stalked over to Jacob's car. Jacob was fiddling with his digital camera and never saw Finn coming until he was banging on the window. He looked up and felt his face turn pale. Jacob rolled down his window slowly and looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"Hello Hudson."  
"What the hell are you doing here Jew Fro? I told you to STAY AWAY from Rachel!"

"I am not here to see Rachel. I am here taking pictures of houses in the rain for my science project." Jacob lied. Finn grabbed the camera out of Jacob's hand and flipped through the pictures. They were all of Rachel and Rachel's house. Things that were private to Rachel. Finn grew angrier than ever.

"The next time I see you out here or anywhere near Rachel, you are going to jail. But AFTER I punish you with my fists." Finn spat and ran threw the rain back up to Rachel's house. He banged on the door and Rachel opened it.

"Finn? What are you doing, you were supposed to go home!" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Jacob is stalking you."

"W-what? Here come in before you get pneumonia." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house. He was dripping head to toe.

"I went out there to go home and he was sitting in his car watching you! I took this camera from him and there's a bunch of pictures of you on here!" Finn shook. Not only because he was freezing, but also because he was furious.

"Shhh Finn calm down." Rachel hugged him tightly, getting herself soaked in the process. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Rachel, stroking her hair softly. She pulled out of the hug reluctantly and caressed his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly, cradling her head in his giant hands. Rachel buried her head in Finn's chest and started to cry.

"Rach? Baby what's wrong?"

"J-Jacob just scares me. A Lot."  
"Rachel, I'm always going to protect you. And he's never going to be able to hurt you again."

"Should we call 911?" Rachel whispered.

"If you want too. I took his camera and told him that if I ever saw him near you again that I would kill him and then send him to jail. But you decide babe."  
"I think I'll wait until it happens again. If it happens again. Right now I'm content with my own personal bodyguard." She poked Finn in the ribs and he blushed.  
"Well what else would I be?"

"My boyfriend?" Rachel batted her eyes at Finn.  
"Can't I be both?"

"I guess so... But if you are my boyfriend you have to kiss me."  
"Gladly." Finn leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'm in love with you, Finn." Rachel muttered into the kiss.

"I'm in love with you too, Rachel. We're going to deal with this… Together."

**CREEPY JACOB!**

**So I know Finn would probably have beaten Jacob up when he found out he had been stalking Rachel, but I wanted to have Finn need to tell Rachel first. **

**Soooo five review rule? That would make me super happy(: **

**I feel like I lost a lot of reviewers last chapter, is it because the story turned bad or because no one read it or what? And how can I get you back?  
How about if I get 13 reviews I will make a fluffy one shot about Finchel? That's my plan. And the first reviewer to this chapter gets to choose what the one shot revolves around… deal? Yays(: **

**So review review review for chapters and one shots!**


	6. Post It Notes

**A/N**

**FIVE REVIEWERSSSS ILY!  
1. gleek721 (yay! Good job!(: and if I get thirteen reviewers you get to choose the one shot topic!)  
2. CiaraBug (me too! And I'm writing him! Hahaha thanks bunches!)**

**3. TotesGleek120 (gahh me too! But Finn DOES belong with Rachel… I'll go with the Finn Hudson 2.0!)**

**4. Super Allison (aww thank you!)**

**5. nycmargo (Hahaha so would i. but you know dramatic Rachel…) **

**Thank you guysss(: and all of the other reviewers(: It means more than you know(:**

**So I'm still with the 13 reviews=one shot. Now (at the moment I write this) I have 11 reviews. So I need 2 more. Get writing people! Please(:**

Finn pulled into Rachel's driveway the next morning to pick her up for school. She walked out in a red t-shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans with red flats and climbed into his car.  
"Hello Finn." She kissed his cheek and buckled her seatbelt.

"Hey Rach. What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Rachel muttered. She was already zoning out in the car.

"You aren't acting like yourself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I didn't even KNOW you owned a pair of jeans. And normally when you get in the car you talk a lot about your night but you've been quiet."

"I…" She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Rachel? Babe tell me what's wrong. Please."

"I had a nightmare about Jacob last night. I'm so scared of him." Finn grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Rach… why didn't you call me? I would've been over there in a minute."  
"I didn't want to wake you. You've already been doing so much for me, I didn't want to add you any more stress."

"Rachel, you aren't stress to me… I love you and I want to be there for you if you need me." Rachel sniffed and nodded.

"And I needed you last night."  
"Then call me Rachel. No matter what happens, I'm going to be here for you." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Finn. I love you."  
"I love you too Rach."  
**Finchel!**

Finn walked Rachel to and from her classes and Jacob was no where to be found. Their first class together was 4th period Spanish and Finn sat down next to her. When Mr. Schuester started the lesson, Rachel took out a pad of sticky notes and wrote Finn a note.

_Sorry I've been acting so distant lately. Just worried._

He read the note and sighed, rubbing Rachel's hand. He took out a pen and wrote under her note.

_It's ok I hope you feel better. _

She smiled slightly at him and wrote back to him.

_Well I haven't seen Jacob all day. I bet you scared him off with your manliness. _

Finn laughed, receiving a glare from Mr. Schuester,

_I hope so either that or that he knew he didn't have a shot_

Rachel went back and added periods and commas to Finn's note before writing him back.

_Not in the world. No one does, they would be competing with you. And you have NO competition._

He laughed at her having to fix his bad grammar and wrote her back, being sure to make the commas and periods big.

_Thanks__,__ babe. You're too good for me._

Rachel rolled her eyes and Finn's overly exaggerated commas, apostrophes, and periods and wrote him back as the bell rang.

_I highly doubt that._

By the end of class they had a clutter of sticky notes around their desks and had to pick them all up before Mr. Schue read them.

**Finchel!**

Every class Finn and Rachel had together they wrote notes, and Rachel went through 3 packs of post-its. But Finn promised to buy her more. They walked to glee together and as soon as they entered Rachel gasped and hid behind Finn. He stood in front of her protectively as Jacob turned around.

"Hello Finn, Rachel. In case you didn't hear, I'm now a member of the New Directions."

**Clifffhangerrr! **

**Don't hate me! **

**I'll update as soon as I get five reviews for this chapter! And I still need 2 reviews for chapter five! So if you are reading this and didn't review five, you can review both chapters! I love multi-chapter-reviewers! Yay! **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWW!(:**


	7. I love her too much for that

**a/n**

**I'm sorry how long this took to put out! I've been super busy with volleyball and tennis, but my tennis season ends tomorrow and weekends I'll update a lot(:**

**my lovely first five reviewers(:**

**aleeshaone (Thankya! That's my goal for him, so thanks(: )**

**TotesGleek120 (thank you! I wasn't so sure about it so I'm glad you like it!)**

**Gleek721 (I did read and review!)**

**SherryAngel (Gahhh thank you soooo much! You couldn't have said anything more perfect! Thank you thank you thank you!)**

**liesygirl (thank you!)**

**The reviews for the last chapter were soooo nice and supportive! Thank you guys so much(:**

**So I'm writing my one-shot now, I just really wanted to get this out and relieve you guys from the cliffhanger, so be watching for that(:**

"EXCUSE ME?" Rachel shrieked, stepping in front of Finn.

"I'm in your precious little glee club now Rach. And Finn can't beat me to a bloody little pulp for joining." Jacob laughed.

"What's going on in here you guys?" Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room. Rachel spun on her heels and stormed up to him.

"You let Jacob Ben Israel join glee?" She yelled. Finn wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, I had too. The sign up sheet said Anyone Can Join. So Jacob can join."

"Can he even sing?" Finn joined in Rachel's interrogation.

"I'm not sure yet. Why is this such a big deal anyway?" Rachel looked up at Finn. They hadn't told anyone but Rachel's dads and Finn's mom, just to spare the reaction from other people.

"Do you want to tell him Rach? It's up to you." Finn rubbed her arm.

"Tell me what? What's going on you two?"

"Jacob has been stalking me. We've seen him outside my house and Finn confiscated his camera to find a bunch of pictures of me." Rachel whispered.

"What? Did you guys call the police?" Rachel looked down and shook her head.

"No. But if Jacob's in glee me and Rachel are out." Finn spoke.

"Rachel and I." Rachel whispered, not able to hold back fixing Finn's grammar.

"Well I can't cut him without cutting anyone else. And everyone else deserves to be here. I'm sorry you guys, unless you call the police there's nothing I can do about him being in New Directions." Rachel groaned.

"But glee is a place where I can feel safe with my friends! And if Jacob's here… I can't do this!"

"Rachel, please don't quit. What if we talk to the rest of the club, and see if we can make Jacob quit or something." Will sighed.  
"I'll talk to Finn about it. You can tell the rest of the club." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him into the hallway. They sat down in a window sill together and Rachel curled her legs up to her knees.

"Rach, I'll be okay. Do you want to file charges?" Finn wrapped his arm around her. She just shook her head.

"I don't want to quit glee, Finn. I just want everything to be the same." Finn just nodded.

"Do you want to stay out here for a little bit while Mr. Schue talks to them?" Rachel nodded this time and buried her head in Finn's chest, and he held her close.

**Finchel!**

"Okay guys! We have a serious matter to take care of. Jacob, you leave for a little bit. And leave Finn and Rachel alone." Mr. Schuester clapped his hands to get the attention on him. Jacob nodded and walked out of the choir room.

"You guys all know that Jacob has liked Rachel for awhile, right?" Will spoke, receiving moans from New Directions. "Well it seems that his affection has gotten a little bit out of control. He has been stalking Rachel." Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike all gasped and looked at each other worriedly. But Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany just moaned and rolled their eyes.

"You guys this is serious! Rachel could be in danger!" Mr. Schuester replied to the glee clubs reactions.

"Oh please Mr. Schue. You know Rachel; she's always trying to get attention one way or another." Santana rolled her eyes and applied her lip gloss.

"She wouldn't lie about something like this. And Finn believes her, right? So it has to be true." Artie spoke. Ever since Tina broke up with him, he'd been hanging out with Finn. And Finn always hung out with Rachel, so Rachel was really growing on Artie. She wasn't so bad after all.

"Finn doesn't know WHAT to believe anymore. I mean he's going out with the giant kindergartener instead of a hot, popular cheerio." Quinn fixed her hair and stared daggers at Artie.

"You guys, it'll be better to just believe Rachel and keep her safe than not believe her and when she's telling the truth, have her hurt." Mercedes stood up.

"I'm with Mercedes. What can we lose from believing Rachel if she's lying?" Kurt stepped up and linked arms with his best friend.

"I'm not going to believe her. She's a spoiled brat and will do anything to have the spotlight on her." Santana stood up and smoothed out her cheerios skirt. "I don't want to sit around here if you guys are only going to talk about Rachel's lies. C'mon Britt."

Brittany looked confused and looked from Santana to Mr. Schuester. "But you told me that glee ended when the big hand was on the 6 and the little hand was on the 3!"

"You're right Brittany; glee doesn't end until 3:30. Santana please sit down. Artie, will you go out there and get Finn and Rachel and tell them to come out here? We're going to figure out what's going on." Mr. Schuester took control of his classroom and Santana sat down with a loud sigh. Artie rolled out of the room and up to Finn, who was still holding a sleeping Rachel in his arms. Apparently the nightmare had taken a bigger role on the tiny singer than Finn thought.

"Hey Finn." Artie wheeled up and smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Artie, what's going on in there?" Finn whispered, motioning his head to the choir room.

"Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Britt think that Rachel is lying about this whole Jacob thing."  
"What?" Finn yelled. Rachel stirred and he brought his voice back down to a whisper. "What? Why would they not believe us? It's the truth!"

"I don't know, Finn. I believe you, and so does everyone else. I think Mr. Schuester wants you to tell us all what happened."  
"I, I don't know… Rachel is freaking out about it. She's having nightmares and is just really worried; I don't want her to tell all of them just to have it all spit back in her face. I love her too much." He stroked Rachel's hair subconsciously and his eyes gazed to a random locker.

"I know you do. And you guys are telling the truth, right?" Finn nodded. "Then what they think doesn't matter. As long as everyone knows how crazy Jacob really is."

"I guess. I'll wake up Rachel." Finn whispered. He softly shook Rachel's arm. "C'mon Rach, we gotta go talk to glee." He whispered into her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and then shot up.

"Oh gosh did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry Finn!" she smoothed out her hair.

"Nah, you're fine. You are cute when you sleep anyways." Finn blushed, realizing he told Rachel he watched her sleep. "But, I didn't like stare at you like a stalker or something," He shook his head, remembering she had an actual stalker. "But it's not like Jacob watches you sleep or something, I'm just saying that I'm not like a creepy person-"  
Rachel giggled. "I get it babe. I'm honored you think I'm a cute sleeper." She cradled his face in her hands. Artie cleared his throat and Finn blushed. "Oh hello Artie!" Rachel jumped off of Finn's lap and next to him on the windowsill.  
Artie rolled his eyes. "Can we just go get this over with?"  
Rachel looked up at Finn with confused eyes. "You have to tell the glee club about Jacob." Those big brown eyes Finn loved so much immediately turned from confusion to fear, and dread.  
"W-why?"  
"They don't believe you, Rach. But don't worry about it, okay? I'm going to be there with you and we'll make sure they know just how crazy Jacob is."

**Cliffhangery! **

**I know, I know, please don't hate me! 5 reviews? It'll make me write! I tried to make this as long as possible just for the long wait.**

**I didn't read over this before I posted it for times sake so sorry for any grammar mistakes… forgive me? Thanks(:**


	8. The Moment Everything Changes

**A/N Ahh you guys I'm soooo sorry I didn't UD sooner I've been super busy! But I need your input… Should I post shorter Updates more regularly or long updates randomly? This is short one, but after I get some peoples opinions it'll be more regular length wise!(:**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I forgot my first five reviewers! But I thank you all! (: **

**The one-shot is up! It's called ****You Are the Only Exception.**** And it's the missing scene after Britney/Brittany. Just fluffy Finchel drabble! **

**Okay so sorry for my rambling, here is chapter eight!**

Rachel grasped Finn's hand tighter with every step. They were walking slowly back to the choir room to talk to the New Directions. When they were just a few feet away, Rachel stopped.

"Finn, I can't do this." Finn stopped and looked at his girlfriend, then motioned for Artie to go on. As soon as Artie wheeled into the choir room, Finn turned around to face Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into the beautiful brown eyes he loved so much.

"Yes you can Rach. I believe in you, and I'll be next to you. And I'll hold your hand the whole time." Rachel's eyes flickered to the floor. _I believe in you. _Finn's words rang through her mind.

"But I'm scared." Rachel whispered so Finn could barely hear her. He smiled and pulled her into a big, strong, Finn Hudson hug.

"Of what? You're Rachel Berry, the best girl in the world. Who cares if they don't believe you, you're super cool and I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"Thanks Finn. Do you have the camera? I think it would help our cause a lot."

"It's in my locker!" He moaned and smacked himself. Rachel giggled and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay; we'll just go get it and then go talk to the club."

"Oh yeah, okay." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they started walking to his locker. As they approached, Rachel gasped. Her locker was swung open and someone was rummaging through it.

"That's my locker you creep!" She yelled, storming up to whoever was buried in her locker; ironically number 555, which Rachel loved because 5 was Finn's football number. Jacob Ben Israel pulled his head out and Rachel screamed and jumped back, hitting Finn who had stalked up to Jacob.

"Rachel! Well hello beautiful." He fixed his afro with his sweaty palms.

"What the hell are you doing in there Ben Israel?" Finn yelled, stepping protectively in front of Rachel.

"It was open; I was just, uh, helping Rachel close it." Jacob stared at Rachel as he spoke. His breath smelt like alcohol and chips.

"I never keep my locker open! You broke in didn't you!" Rachel yelled, still hiding behind Finn.

"Rach-"Rachel flinched. "I love you. I couldn't ever hurt you." Jacob reached out to put his hand on Rachel's shoulder, but Finn punched him before he could get the chance to touch her.

"DON'T even THINK about it Jew Fro." Finn spat as he turned around. "You okay Rach?"  
"FINN! WATCH OUT!" Rachel screamed. Jacob had jumped up and pulled out a small, black handgun, pointed straight at Finn.

"You've messed with me and my girl one time to many, Hudson." Jacob said as he glared at Finn.

"Jacob, don't do this." Rachel whispered as she grabbed Finn's hand and slowly started backing up.

"Rachel, Baby, don't you see? You and I can't be together if Finn is still around. And these pictures!" Jacob hit Rachel's locker so they could see the strips of Finn and Rachel that they took in one of those Photo Booths at the mall. "THAT should be me!"

"Jacob, dude. This isn't right." Finn's voice shook. He had never had a GUN pointed at his chest.

"SHUT UP HUDSON!" Jacob yelled and took a step toward the couple, who backed up instinctively.

"J-Just let us go. Please." Rachel whimpered as she squeezed Finn's hand tight and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

**Wow. I was NOT planning for this to happen. It just, happened. I don't even know…. **

**Please review. I'll update as soon as I can(: **


	9. Deafening

**A/N aww thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews. I was scared everyone was going to flip and be like I HATE THIS STORY NOW BECAUSE JACOB BROUGHT A GUN! So I'm glad yall didn't HATE it(:**

**TOP THREE REVIEWERS!  
1. Twilight Gleek (aww thank you soo much!)**

**2. Gifted and Talented Blonde (Hahaha lets hope so!)**

**3. Gleeksupport (thanks bunches!) **

**And EVERYONE ELSE! I missed you all(:**

**So I'm going to be using short, regular updates because only I-LOVE-JAMES-MESSER told me haha(: **

**Well I just wanted you guys to know that I am super unorganized and as I write each update I deepen the plot lol I have like a little idea in my head of what I'm going to do and then I just write it! Just to let you know! (: **

**CHAPTER NINEEE!(:**

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Jacob turned his head to the side. "C'mere Rachel."

Finn grabbed Rachel. "No. Leave her out of this, I'm the one you want, not Rach." Rachel gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, pretending this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She and Finn, the man she was in love with, couldn't be so close to death, and death couldn't be Jacob Ben Israel. It only happened in movies, not here, in tiny Lima, Ohio. Things like this just don't happen.

"No, I WANT Rachel. I WANT to get RID of you. Now come on Rachel, or your precious Finn dies." Jacob spat and held the gun up at Finn. Rachel stepped up but Finn grabbed her shoulder.

"Finn-" Rachel turned and looked at him through her tears. "He'll kill you. I can't let it happen." She caressed his cheek and stepped toward Jacob again.

"Rachel… don't." Finn whispered.

"LET IT GO HUDSON!" Jacob smirked and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her close to him. She squeezed her eyes shut again and pretended that Jacob's hands weren't roaming around her body, that Finn didn't keep whispering her name, that she didn't feel the cold metal of the handgun against her hip.

Finn couldn't believe it. Jacob was so close to HIS girl, HIS Rachel, and he was just watching. Finn's whole body was numb, minus his heart, which ached more than ever. He kept whispering her name, as if it would wake him up from the terrible nightmare he was in. Finn couldn't just WATCH this anymore. Being shot was worth the risk of saving the girl he loved. Rachel would know to tell his mom he was sorry, and Rachel knew that he was in love with her. He took a tentative step forward. Jacob's head was buried in Rachel's neck and Finn was filled with rage. Especially seeing his Rachel, sobbing and shaking, made him madder than he thought was possible. Then there was the hand gun pushed in her hip. The small, sleek, black handgun that could destroy everything.

Rachel's eyes flung open when she heard Finn step forward. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted Finn to save her, or himself. And if there was one thing Rachel Berry wasn't, it was undeceive. But this was different. This was Finn. _I love you. _She mouthed, hoping he would get the hint and run away.

Finn's eyes glistened with tears as he 'read' what Rachel 'said' to him. _I'm gonna save you Rach, _he mouthed back. Her eyes widened at this and she shook her head slightly.

_Don't. Please, Finn. Just go. _

_I can't. No matter what._ Finn lunged forward and tackled Jacob.

Rachel collided with the floor on top of Jacob, under Finn. The sound of the gunshot was deafening.

**Again, I had no idea this was how it was ending. **

**I have a plan. But I need reviews! **

**So click the blue button to show me you care (if not for me than for Finn and Rachel!)!**


	10. Consequences

**A/N just gonna jump right in on CHAPTER TEN!(:**

As soon as the gunshot rang, Finn waited to feel the bullet. He waited to get hit and fall to the ground. But it never happened. And that meant-

"RACHEL!" He yelled, running to his girlfriend's side. She was sprawled out on the ground, bleeding from her abdomen. Jacob was a few feet away, curled up into a ball.

"F-Finn?" Rachel stuttered as she grasped at the wound.

"Rach, baby, I'm right here, okay? It's going to be okay I promise you." Finn brushed the hair out of Rachel's face and wiped away her tears.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too babe. But you gotta stay awake, we have to get you help." Finn scooped Rachel up and pulled her close to him, took one glance at all of her blood already left behind, so much blood from such a tiny little girl, and took off running toward the choir room.

**Finchel!  
** Everyone was sitting around the choir room talking amongst themselves when the shot went off.

"What the hell was that!" Puck yelled, breaking out of his talk with Mike about Super Mario Brothers.

"I don't know, you guys just stay here and calm down." Mr. Schuester stood up and looked around nervously. That wasn't a gunshot. No way, why would someone shoot a gun in WMHS? WHO would shoot a gun at WMHS? No way.

"What about Finn and Rachel?" Artie whispered, not wanting to believe what was lingering at the backs of everyone's mind. They both could very well be dead. Then the door swung open. Finn came running in, carrying a bleeding Rachel in his arms.

"He shot her! The gun went off and he shot Rachel!" Finn yelled. The whole glee club was shocked. Will ran up to Finn and tried to calm him.

"Whoa Finn slow down! Lay Rachel down here." Mr. Schuester patted the top of the piano, but Finn just clutched a barley awake Rachel tighter to his chest.

"W-What if he comes back in here? And shoots her again?"

"Just lie her down so we can help her and find out what happened!" Artie wheeled up and Finn slowly nodded and lied Rachel down on the piano. She groaned and clutched Finn's T-Shirt.  
"Don't leave me!" She moaned and Finn stroked her hair.

"I'm not gonna leave you Rach, we're gonna help you." Puck jumped up and pulled Quinn with him.

"What the hell happened Finn?" he yelled as Mercedes cried on the phone with the 911 dispatcher.

"J-Jacob shot her! He was gonna shoot me but he shot Rachel! And YOU didn't believe her! YOU got her shot!" Finn yelled, still shaking.

"Finn calm down! Yelling and blaming people isn't going to help Rachel!" Quinn screamed, defending Puck.

"Like you've ever cared about helping Rachel!" Finn snapped.

"Finn… it's okay…I'm okay…" Rachel spoke up softly.

"Rach, I'm sorry. Let's get you outta here, you're going to be just fine." Finn directed his attention back to his bleeding girlfriend.

"J-Jacob. H-He'll kill you." Rachel was speaking so quietly that Finn's face was mere inches from hers.

"I'll be fine baby. We gotta take care of you now, okay?" Rachel nodded slightly and her eyelids started to droop.

"I'm so tired, Finn." She whispered, even quieter than before.

"I know Rach but you have to stay awake. Please, for me?"

"I'm trying…" Rachel moaned.

"Rachel, I know we don't show it a lot, but we care about you and glee wouldn't be the same if you weren't here…" Artie started, wheeling up next to Mr. Schuester, who was trying to stop the blood steadily streaming out of Rachel.

"Thankks." She muttered, her eyes never leaving Finn's. If she were to die, right here on this piano, Finn Hudson's eyes were the last ones she wanted to look into.

"Finn, we have to take her outside to wait for the ambulance." Mercedes stood up from talking to the dispatcher.

"Okay." Finn just lifted Rachel's tiny frame up in his arms, bridal style. "Rach, just hold on for me. You're almost our of here and to the hospital." He whispered into her hair as he carried her out to the parking lot.

"Finn…" She whispered and he pulled his head down so she could communicate easily, "I love you." Rachel kissed his temple and closed her eyes.


	11. Acting

**A/N **

**Warning, this chapter will have some Wemma, so if you hate them, I'm sorry!**

**The Rachel/Emma mother-daughter relationship is based off of my RPG, where Emma always gives Rachel advice and takes care of her(: **

"Rachel? Rach, you gotta wake up, please." Finn started shaking his girlfriend, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Finn, calm down, she just fell asleep because of blood loss. She'll be okay." Artie tried to calm his best friend down, but Finn wasn't having any of it.

"She got SHOT, Artie! Rachel got SHOT! People die all the damn time for this and Rach could DIE!"

"We all know that, but it's Rachel, She has to get her way and she isn't going to just die without a fight."

"She can't die… I'm going to KILL Ben Israel." Will looked very worried all the sudden and he ran up to Finn.

"Was Jacob the one who did this? Is he still in that school Finn?" Finn nodded.

"Umm, yeah I think so. I don't even know, Mr. Schue!" Finn yelled still trying to wake Rachel.

"Emma…" Will muttered, and took off into the school.

"Mr. Schuester!" A chorus of yells called out after Will as he ran into WMHS, but he wasn't turning around for anyone.

**FINCHEL!**

Will Schuester ran through the halls as fast as he could to his girlfriend Emma Pillsbury's office. He sprinted on the floors, careful not to trip when he ran by a trail of blood, most likely left by Finn carrying Rachel. He finally reached Emma's office and swung open the door.

"Will, Hi… what are you doing?" Emma giggled and stood up.

"Jacob Ben Israel shot Rachel." He panted, trying to catch his breath.  
"w-what?" Emma stopped suddenly.

"Jacob shot Rachel in the stomach. We need to get out of here and go out there with all the kids. C'mon Em, we have to go!" He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. Emma obliged, fallowing Will out of the school. They were greeted by a bunch of crying glee-club kids and the sounds of an approaching ambulance.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Emma gasped when her eyes met Rachel, bloody and unmoving in Finn's arms. Emma and Rachel had a mother-daughter relationship and it scared Emma to see Rachel so hurt.

"Miss P! Rachel, she got shot!" Quinn yelled as she ran toward the guidance counselor.

"I-I can see that, Quinn. Now lets all just calm down, the ambulance is here and Rachel's gonna be okay."  
"You guys can stop." Finn muttered.

"What?" Mike asked, clutching Tina's hand.

"Rachel's asleep now, so you don't have to act like she's just going to walk out of this. She got SHOT. With an actual gun, an actual bullet. So just cut the act."

"Finn-"Quinn started, but was cut off by paramedics rushing up to him and attempting to pry Rachel from his arms.

"Sir, we have to take her to help her." The paramedic tried to reason with Finn. Will ran up to help grabbed Finn's arms.

"Finn, you have to let them help Rachel. They know what they're doing." Finn slowly let the young man take Rachel into his arms and a woman rushed to help him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Finn asked as he approached the people attempting to save Rachel's life.

"We're going to do the best we can. We have to take her to the hospital." The man loaded Rachel up into the ambulance and the woman climbed into the driver's seat. As he started to close the back doors, a hand stopped him. Finn started to climb in the ambulance.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Just go!" Finn yelled. He climbed in next to another paramedic that was sitting in the ambulance. She was holding a clipboard and wrote something down as he grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled it up to his lips. "C'mon Rach, hang on for me." He whispered.

"What's her name?" The other paramedic asked Finn while the first man worked to stabilize Rachel.

"Rachel Barbara Berry." Finn answered immediately.

"Age?"  
"17."

"Any allergies?"  
"No, but awhile ago she had really bad tonsillitis and needed surgery, but didn't get it. So she, uh, has bad tonsils, I guess."

"Okay. We're going to try as hard as possible to save your girlfriend, I promise."


	12. Ambulance

**A/N hey guys…. Or girls!(: sorry this took so long, my computer decided to be wonderful and lose internet service, so I restarted it and what does it do? Delete EVERYTHING! All my Jewish Cloud chapters and one-shots, everything is gone, even my rambles I was going to edit and post :( and THEN I wrote this, and had to go to my hometown, the middle of the country, with no internet service to post. SORRY :(**

**So I got a question: why isn't Mr. Schuester evacuating WMHS? Well I figured that Glee was after school, and Cheerios/Football would be outside and everyone else was home, minus Emma, who was waiting for Will. Just to clear any confusion(: **

**I don't know a lot of anything about medical terms and stuff, so bare with me! (:**

**Please tell me what you think and ANY ideas you think I can use to improve! Thankya (:**

The ride to the hospital was the longest 15 minutes of Finn Hudson's life. He spent it answering questions while clutching Rachel's hand. About 5 minutes in, Rachel moaned Finn's name, and he realized just how REAL this was. Rachel Berry, his tiny, beautiful, motivated, talented Rachel Berry was shot. She was dying right in front of him and all he could do was hold onto her hand for dear life.

"Rachel? I'm right here baby." Finn whispered in response to her call.

"Don't leave me!" She cried and he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm not going to leave you Rach; you're going to be alright."

"I need to sedate you Rachel, we are almost at the hospital." The paramedic, Allan, told both Rachel and Finn.

"No needles!" She squeezed her eyes tight and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shhh Rach they're gonna take care of you and that means using some needles. I'll be right here the whole time I swear." Finn wiped the tears off of Rachel's cheeks.

"I don't want to fall asleep! JUST LEAVE ME AWAKE!" Rachel yelled and cried harder.

"Rachel, this is just going to calm you down, we'll put you to sleep when you go into surgery." Allan reassured Rachel and uncapped the needle.

"FINE!" she screeched. While Allan entered the I.V into Rachel's arm, Finn kissed her hand.

"It's okay Rach, you're doing great baby!" He encouraged as Rachel cried.

"I HATE NEEDLES! I HATE JACOB BEN ISRAEL!" Suddenly the whole ambulance tensed. Finn felt his own hand tighten around Rachel's tiny one.

"Is that who did this to you Miss Berry?" Wayne, the paramedic with the clipboard asked. Rachel just nodded furiously.

"He's gonna pay for this babe I promise you."  
"You said you weren't going to leave me!" She cried, clutching Finn's hand tighter than ever. Finn didn't mind though, he was glad she was still holding on.

"I'm not leaving you Rach. I love you." He kissed her hand, not caring that Allan and Wayne were looking at them.

"I- I love you too." Rachel said, already drifting off. She glared at Allan. "YOU said I wouldn't fall asleep!"

Allan spoke slowly, "The sedative won't make you fall asleep, Rachel, but you may be tired from all the blood you lost. I was able to stop the bleeding, but I don't know what's going on inside your body. You could still be in serious danger." Rachel froze and looked at Finn with big, tear filled eyes. He shook his head.

"No, no Rachel you aren't going to die. You can't think like that, you're going to be fine."

"Finn, it's a very real possibility that I'm going to die. We have to think about this. As much as I _WANT _to live, I could die and never get to see you or any of our friends again. But if I do-"

"Rachel stop! You AREN'T going to die, okay? Because if you died, no one would ever be the same, especially not me! I don't want to live without you, so you CANNOT die!" Finn yelled, interrupting Rachel. He finished his speech out of breath, and Rachel squeezed his hand as tight as she could.

"You're right. I'm not dying."

**Finchel!**

When the ambulance arrived at Lima General Hospital, the back doors swung open before the car even stopped. Allan jumped on top of Rachel, resulting in a gasp from both her and Finn.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rachel yelled, still trying to hold Finn's hand.

"We have to keep you stabilized as we move you, and I have to be ready for anything. Don't worry." He said as Wayne picked everything up and Michele, the driver, ran to the back. Two more paramedics came up to the ambulance and started pulling out Rachel's stretcher. Finn jumped out with them and struggled to keep hold of Rachel.

"Rachel Berry age 17 GSW to the abdomen. We got the bleeding to stop, no sign of internal injury and the patient is responsive." Wayne barked out as they ran into the ER. Allan jumped off of Rachel, and Wayne and Michele stopped fallowing the group of doctors surrounding her. Finn kept running with them but Wayne stopped him.

"You can't go back there." He grabbed Finn's arm but Finn pushed him away.

"No, I have to stay with her, I promised her!" Finn yelled and he ran back to Rachel's side.

"They are going to take good care of Rachel, it's their job. Let them do their job Finn." He said as he pulled Finn away from Rachel.

"FINN?" Rachel screamed.

"RACH!" He yelled, wanting to be with her and comfort her. Finn knew Rachel was scared and hurt, and she just wanted someone to be there with her, not poking and prodding her.

"FINN!" She screeched again, being shushed by several of the doctors. At this point, Wayne realized that Rachel needed Finn just to say goodbye, so he let him go, and Finn immediately ran over to his girlfriend.  
"Rach, I have to go over there, but you're going to be okay, they are going to take care of you." His giant hand found Rachel's tiny one once again.

"Please don't leave me!" She cried, and Finn was sure everyone heard his heart crack.

"I know baby, but I'm going to be right here when you wake up I swear."

"Finn please! I can't do it without you!" Rachel looked pleadingly and Finn gave in, deciding that he wasn't going to leave until either A: Rachel fell asleep, B: They wheeled her into surgery, or C: they literally forced him out.

"Okay Rachel, I'm not leaving. It's going to be okay I'm not leaving you." She nodded and tears were steadily streaming out of her eyes. Rachel Berry had never been so scared in her life, but Finn being with her, his hand enveloping hers, numbed the pain.

"Sir, we have to take Miss Berry into surgery now." A doctor warned Finn.

"NO! Please, no let him stay with me!" Rachel pleaded, now grasping Finn's hand with both of hers.

"Rach, you'll be asleep. And when you wake up my face is going to be the first one you see I promise."

"You're making a lot of promises!" Rachel cried, still not releasing her grip. Finn smiled his infamous half smile.

"I'm going to keep them all. I love you, Rachel Berry." Rachel sighed through her tears, knowing Finn would stay with her if he was allowed too.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson." She whispered. He kissed her forehead tenderly, and the doctors wheeled Rachel into surgery.

**Does it sound conceded that I'm really proud of this chapter?**

**I won't know unless you reviewww! (:**

**Pretty please with fluffy Finchel on top? (:**


	13. Broken

**A/N .EVER. Seriously, I love you guys(: **

**Again, I have NO idea with all the medical terms, so please don't quit on me just because I'm extremely stupid when it comes to that XD **

**To Lily, who is totally not a stalker and I love her!(: **

**So this chapter is mostly thoughts, because someone gave me an awesome review about using less dialogue. So here it is(:**

After the doctors wheeled Rachel away, Finn turned around, not sure what to do. He didn't really know what to do without Rachel, especially in this hospital. He realized that he was covered in blood, Rachel's blood, but at the moment he didn't care about anything but his girlfriend. Finn started walking toward the lobby, where he was left by Wayne, Michele, and Allan, and saw Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, Quinn, Puck, and Artie running, or wheeling, toward him.

"FINN! How is she?" Miss Pillsbury was the first to speak.  
"They just took her into surgery." Finn collapsed into a chair and laid his head in his hands. He realized he hadn't cried during any of this, he'd just been running on adrenaline and trying to stay strong for Rachel.

"How are _you_?" Quinn whispered. Finn just shook his head. When Rachel was with him, screaming that she hated needles and that he better not leave her or else, it hadn't really hit him that she could really, truly die. He may never get to hear her sing, or hold her in his arms and watch _Funny _Girl again. He may never hear Rachel making fun of him while they attempt to cook together, he could never see her in his football jersey again.

"She'll be okay man." Puck sat down on one side of Finn, Will settling down on the left.

"Noah's right," Finn flinched. Only some teachers and Rachel called Puck Noah. "Rachel will be just fine. She's a strong young girl and she'll fight hard to come back to you, Finn." Emma finished.

"You were the only mom she'll ever have." He muttered.

"I know. And I'm going to be there for Rachel her whole life, it's going to be a longer life than 17 years." The doors swung open when Emma finished speaking, and Shelby Corcoran rushed in with Beth in her arms. Finn immediately tensed. He hated Miss Corcoran, after telling Rachel she didn't want her, she went and adopted Drizzle, err, Beth. Finn remembered holding Rachel for hours while she bawled after regionals. Great, another memory with Rachel.

"Will, I heard about Rachel, what's going on?" She rushed up to the tiny group.

"Why are you here?" Finn snapped. He just couldn't hold himself back, after all Shelby had put Rachel through, he found it suspicious that she all the sudden cared when Rachel was in a life or death situation.

"Um, I'm her mother." Shelby was taken aback by Finn's outburst. He just scoffed.

"You decide to be a mother after she gets SHOT? Well it's a little too late for that. Rachel doesn't need you in her life anyway, she's too good for you, and already has enough people who actually care about her."

"I do care about her, Finn."

"Actions speak louder than words." He remembered Rachel telling him that once, so it was what Finn said.

"I felt it would be best if I left Rachel alone."

"It would be. So you can go now." Finn stood up and looked Shelby in her eyes. "When Rachel found out you adopted Beth, after telling her you didn't want her, she cried for 3 hours. She wouldn't want you here, and neither do I." With that, Finn walked away.

**Finchel!**

Finn wandered aimlessly around the hospital until he found an empty corridor and cried for awhile. Tina and Mike found him about 30 minutes after he left Shelby and they pulled him back to the group. Everyone from glee, Shelby and Beth, Will, Emma, Rachel's dads, Carole, and Burt Hummel had all come together in the lobby. When Finn walked in with Mike and Tina, Hiram and Leroy rushed over to him.

"Finn, we heard you had an outburst with Shelby, are you okay?" Leroy asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not. I'm freaking out about Rachel, I can't think about anything else." He ran a hand through his hair. Hiram patted his shoulder.

"You aren't alone, Finn." Carole then noticed her son and ran up to him.

"Oh Finn are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere! You're bleeding!"

"It's not my blood." Finn muttered. "It's Rachel's." Everyone froze.

Carole was the first to speak. Pulling Finn into a hug, she whispered, "Rachel loves you, she'll come back to you." Just those 8 words sent Finn into tears. He hugged his mom and cried, not caring if Puck thought he was acting like a bubmk,l girl or if everyone laughed at him. But no one was laughing.

Emma Pillsbury was crying quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She wasn't even bothered by the germs in the hospital, or the dry blood caked onto Finn's shirt. Rachel was the closest thing Emma had to a daughter at the moment, simultaneously coming into her office and just talking about both Rachel and Emma's problems. Just two days ago, Rachel came in talking about how she and Finn were throwing a glee club competition by performing _With You I'm Born Again_ in priest and school girl costumes. Could that all really end right now?

Will Schuester rubbed Emma's arm, wanting to comfort her, but also himself. He was so scared now, more scared than when he broke his wrist in 3rd grade playing tag or when his dog Matt got hit by a car in 6th. Will remembered all the times Rachel had come to him, since he started glee club last year. So much had changed since then. He remembered telling her that some boy was going to love her for all the things she hated about herself, and now that she found him, would it all be taken away from her?

Quinn Fabray was crying into Puck's shoulder. She was always so bad to Rachel, calling her man-hands and purposely kissing Finn in front of her. And then she didn't believe Rachel when they heard that Jacob was stalking her. If Quinn had just been open minded, listened when Mercedes pointed out that they couldn't lose anything from believing Rachel and Finn, than maybe Rachel wouldn't be dying now.

Noah Puckerman was in shock, rubbing his girlfriend Quinn's back. Rachel Berry might actually die. Sure, she was really annoying, wouldn't let him touch her boobs, and talked way too much, but it was still Rachel. Lima wouldn't be the same without her. Puck wouldn't be the same without her.

Artie Abrams just sat in his wheelchair, staring at the floral wallpaper in the hospital lobby. Over the summer, he had become really good friends with Rachel Berry, and it was just surreal to think that she could die. And not only would Rachel be gone, but Finn would too. It was lingering in everyone's minds, that not only could they lose Rachel, but if that did happen, they would also lose Finn. It was unenviable that Finn didn't want to live without Rachel, and that was a very real possibility. And that scared Artie Abrams more than anything.

Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel were both clutching each others hands, crying like there was no tomorrow. Kurt and Rachel had just become friends, or at least not enemies, but all that could be taken away by one simple bullet. Mercedes was the first to call Rachel out on something, or try and steal her solos, and that was all coming back to her now. Sure, Rachel was possibly the most annoying person in glee club, WMHS even, but that didn't give anyone the right to SHOOT her. Especially not in front of Finn, white boy had enough problems, he didn't need to see his girlfriend shot down in front of him. Mercedes could SEE the toll it was taking on him now.

Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang were holding hands in two of the lobby chairs, staring off into oblivion. Mike had known Finn since they were little kids, they used to play kick-ball in the cul-de-sac, and Mike knew Finn had never loved anyone like he loved Rachel Berry. And that Finn would never love anyone else like he loved Rachel Berry. Whenever Tina spoke, she had a sliver of a stutter. When she whispered to Mike, "I h-hope she's a-alright-t." Tina immediately grasped her hand over her mouth. It was at this point Tina realized that everyone would be changed if Rachel Berry were to die today.

Santana Lopez spent the time trying to explain what was happening to Brittany. Every time she said the words, shot, blood, die, surgery, it sunk in just a little bit more. Santana should have NEVER been so mean to Rachel. She was innocent, never doing anything to Santana. The thing that was most haunting to Santana was that she slept with Finn. When she had sex with Finn Hudson, it wasn't because she was attracted to him. She wanted to bring Rachel Berry down, and the biggest way of doing that was taking her man. Now, seeing Finn sobbing, heartbroken, made Santana want to go crawl in hole and die. Why did she do something so cruel to Rachel, just because she was talented? And now, she may never get the chance to apologize.

Brittany Pierce just tried to listen to Santana whispering to her about why Finn was crying. "Rachel got shot with a gun. That's why she was all bloody when Finn came into glee club. And now the doctors are trying to save her, in surgery, but she could still die." Santana kept repeating. Brittany understood, even just if it was that Rachel could go to sleep forever, and that just confused her even more. Why would someone want to take Rachel from Finn and the rest of glee club? She tried to ask Santana, but she just shook her head and looked away. Brittany S. Pierce didn't like whoever did this to Rachel, and Brittany S. Pierce liked everyone.

Shelby Corcoran looked at Finn while holding a sleeping Beth. Finn was absolutely heartbroken, crying his heart out right there in front of everyone. He was crying because of her daughter. Rachel Berry, Shelby's daughter, could die. Never get to see any of them again, or star on Broadway. This was just like if Beth got shot, only worse. Shelby never had a chance to make things right between her and her daughter, say she was sorry for everything she missed out on. And she may have to live with that for the rest of her life.

Hiram and Leroy Berry both tried to comfort Finn. Although they were equally distraught, no one loved Rachel like Finn did. Both Hiram and Leroy saw this, and wanted Finn to be able to love Rachel, and in return have Rachel tell him she loved him too. They also wanted Rachel to tell them that she loved them. They wanted to get lawsuits from neighbors because of Rachel singing songs from Spring Awakening and Wicked. They wanted to eat homemade banana bread, even if most of it went to Finn Hudson. They wanted their daughter back.

Carole Hudson was holding Finn in her arms, trying to console him and comfort him as he cried, but it wasn't doing much of anything. Finn still cried, so hard that his whole body shook, and it scared Carole. Fear was something she'd grown used too, Fearing she wouldn't be able to pay the bills, fearing that her son would have a baby at 16, but now fear was the most overwhelming factor. Carole loved Rachel, Finn had been smarter since he'd started going out with her, and he'd been healthier. Rachel also cooked a lot of healthy meals for Carole, sending her over vegetable lasagna and vegetable stir fry that Finn would actually eat. She didn't know if it was just because Rachel prepared it, or because he liked it, but he ate it and got seconds. Now Rachel could be gone, taking Carole's son with her. This was terrifying to Carole Hudson.

Finn Hudson was distraught. Appalled. Heartbroken. This feeling he felt at the moment, this feeling of loss, of fear, of dread, it was the worst feeling in the world. All Finn wanted was to hold his tiny Rachel in his arms, kiss her, sing with her, talk to her, laugh with her, again. They only had a year and a half together. That wasn't long enough. Finn wanted to have forever with Rachel Berry. He wanted to see her in a wedding dress, or have her be Mrs. Rachel Hudson. Sure they were only 17, but no one felt like this. And no one felt this sick when their other half was gone. That's what Rachel was to Finn. She was his girlfriend, his best friend, his other half, as corny as all of it sounded, he was sure of it. Someone shouldn't be able to take away another person's EVERYTHING just in one pull of the trigger. The time it takes to blink an eye, to pull a trigger, everything that is good in the world, light, can be gone forever.


	14. Need

**A/N same warning with my terrible use of medical terms, I cause shame to my Grey's Anatomy watching.**

**Sorry the last chapter was so depressing, it really was. I wrote it at 5 am because my baby cousin was screaming and I couldn't sleep. **

**WOW this is the FOURTEENTH chapter. That's crazy. And I don't plan on finishing any time soon, unless all of you get bored of me. So on this chapter, review and tell me how long you think I should keep this fic. **

Finn pulled out of the hug with his mom and wiped his eyes, surprisingly not embarrassed about his crumble. He sat down in a chair next to Artie, putting his head in his hands again. He sat like this for awhile, only looking up to talk to some police officers about what happened, but when he heard an eerily familiar voice, his head snapped up so fast he thought he might get whiplash. There in front of him, talking to Shelby, was Jesse St. James.

"How is she? What the hell happened!" Jesse questioned worriedly. His cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy, as if he'd been crying. His appearance didn't come close to Finn's, though. Finn's whole face was red and blotchy. His eyes were so red, watery, and swollen you'd think he was in a room full of cats. His sweater was covered in Rachel's blood and his hands ached from squeezing Rachel's.

"What the HELL are you doing here St. Jackass?" Finn yelled, standing up to show Jesse who was dominant. Seeing Jesse just made Finn furious. After all he'd done to Rachel, how dare he just show up here like he belonged. It was already a stretch that Shelby was here, now Jesse? Finn was just truly scared. Not only was the best thing in his life in surgery, now the person he hated the most was wanting to see her. This day was the worst day of his life.

"Calm down frankenteen, I'm just here to take care of Rachel. I heard that she was in the hospital and drove here as fast as I could."

"Rachel doesn't need you to take care of her." Finn spat as he sat down again. Surprisingly, Jesse sat down next to him.

"What happened to her?" Jesse whispered. He still loved Rachel, and was so worried about her.

"She got shot. Jacob Ben Israel was stalking her and then he shot her." Finn murmured, not wanting to talk about WHY Rachel was here.

"Oh my gosh… is she going to be okay?"

Finn shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't seen her since they wheeled her into surgery, like two hours ago." He stood up. "It should've been me. Ben Israel wanted to shoot me, but he shot Rach on accident. This is my fault."

"Finn, no one could've STOPPED Jacob from shooting either you or Rachel. Rachel happened to be the one to take the bullet. You know she would've felt extremely guilty if it were you in there." Emma spoke, setting a reassuring hand on Finn's forearm.

"I wish it was me." He whispered, and starting pacing. Pacing reminded him of Rachel, how she wouldn't stop pacing the night before they sang _With You I'm Born Again._ And then, of course, she'd tackled him when he'd come up with the idea, and she was so proud of him. He smiled at the memory, and then realized he shouldn't be smiling. So he stopped immediately.

"I'm looking for the family of Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry?" Finn was thankful he was standing up, and he sprinted over to the doctor.

"Rachel, is she okay?" Finn asked. The rest of Rachel's entourage rushed over to them and the doctor took a few steps back.

"We just finished up her surgery. As you know, Miss Berry was shot in the abdomen. The bullet missed her vital organs but punctured her uterus. We stopped the internal bleeding and removed the bullet. We also tried to stitch up the hole in her uterus as much as possible, but there is still a possibility that she won't be about to bare children." The doctor informed everyone.

"Can I see her?" Finn asked immediately.

The doctor nodded, "she's not awake yet, but we're going to allow two visitors at a time. She's in room 205." Finn started to walk, but then realized that both of Rachel's dads were here, wanting to see their daughter. He looked at Hiram with pleading eyes. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to be with Rachel.

"Hiram, you go with Finn and see Rachel. We'll all take turns." Leroy reassured.

"But I, uh, promised Rach that I would be there when she woke up." Leroy nodded.

"Rachel is going to want you there when she wakes up anyway. I meant that someone will switch with the other person in the room."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to go see her now." Finn started to walk toward Rachel's hospital room.

**Finchel!**

As soon as Finn walked into room 205, he choked up. Thankful that Hiram was going to wait awhile to give Finn and Rachel a minute alone, Finn ran over to Rachel's bedside. Sitting down in an armchair next to her, he took her hand and kissed it softly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Rachel? Baby can you hear me? If you can, just open your eyes. Wake up, and tell me that you're okay. I need you to wake up Rach. Please." He whispered against her knuckles. No response. Just looking at Rachel, all broken, unresponsive, sent him into another set of wracking sobs.

Rachel had to wake up, she just had too.


	15. Reassurance

**A/N terrible use of medical terms… all my fault(:**

**Okay so I despise St. Berry, so this is a little hate on Jesse. But I LOOOVE Jon Groff. Like ridiculous obsessive love. Just a warning(:**

**Beth, Lily, and Meg! I love you and how you freak on twitter about when I post a chap. It makes me happy, like when I see a jon groff picture(: or when we talk about Cory and Lea's secret wedding333**

**SARA: YOU WILL LOVE FINCHEL. THIS I PROMISE YOU. BECAUSE YOU MAKE ANGELS CRY WOMAN!**

**This chapter is mostly dialogue, just to make up for the recent all thought chapters(:**

First Hiram came in to visit Rachel. He mostly just comforted Finn and made sure Rachel was 'comfortable'. Next was Leroy, then Shelby. When Shelby entered, Finn squeezed Rachel's hand reassuringly; as if it would comfort her while Shelby was present.

"Finn, I know you don't like me. And I understand, but Rachel is my daughter, and I want to be here for her while she's hurt."

"You say Rachel is your daughter, but you have NEVER acted like you cared about her until now. Miss P is more of mom to Rach than you'll ever be; it's time to just face it."

"Can we just not fight in front of Rachel? She would hate this." Shelby sat down in the chair on the other side of Rachel.

"You don't know her. But it doesn't matter." Finn muttered as he stroked Rachel's hair. They just sat there until Shelby left. Next was Carole, who was more interested with Finn than Rachel, and then Jesse waltzed in like he owned the place.

"Rachel!" He gasped, running over to her side. "Baby, oh my gosh what happened to you?" He grabbed her other hand and kissed it softly.

"What the hell?" Finn spoke, not able to hold himself back any longer.

"Save it Hudson. This is about Rachel, not you."

"Exactly! I don't care if you're in here with Rach, but don't KISS her!" He said, glaring daggers at Rachel's ex.

"I can do whatever I want! Rachel wants me."  
"SHE'S NOT EVEN AWAKE!" Finn yelled, barely able to hold himself back from lunging at Jesse.

"She will be! And she'll tell you then! I'm not leaving her this time, so you're going to have to fight me for her."  
"Bring it on St. Jackass." He snarled.

"Finn?" A small voice interrupted Jesse's reply.

"Rach?" Finn brushed Rachel's hair out of her face as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi." Rachel whispered. Her voice was hoarse and she was really tired, despite the fact that she'd been 'asleep' all day.

"Hi!" Finn smiled brightly and kissed her, taking her face in his hands.

"I'm glad you're here." She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"I promised you I'd be here when you woke up." Rachel nodded and then felt the other hand she was holding, not Finn's.  
"Jesse? Why are you here?" She questioned as she pulled her hand away.

"Rachel, I love you. I wanted to be here when you woke up to tell you that. And to do this." Jesse leaned in and kissed Rachel before receiving a giant shove from Finn.  
"Listen St. James, keep your slimy hands OFF my girlfriend, hear me?"

"I'll let Rachel make that decision. I think she loved that kiss, and wants more." Jesse said as he winked at Rachel.

"Just go, Jesse. Please." Rachel shook her head slightly.

"I'll come back, Rach. We can talk about our relationship without the giant in our way." Jesse caressed Rachel's cheek but she pulled away. He glared at Finn then walked out of the hospital room. As soon as the door closed, Finn returned his attention back to Rachel.

"Are you okay baby? Are you hurt anywhere?" He said as he looked her over, trying not to pay attention to her legs shown by the short hospital gown.

"I'm sore. And scared." Finn's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Why?"  
"Of Jacob… he did this to me, and what if he came back to make sure the job was done?" Finn cradled her face once again.  
"Rach, I failed at protecting you from Jacob, and that will NEVER happen again. I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again, okay?" Rachel nodded, tears falling out of her eyes. Finn wiped them off of her cheeks. "Don't cry baby, I hate it when you cry."

"I'm just so glad I have you Finn. If I didn't I would be dead right now. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I almost lost you today and it was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. I'm gonna love you forever Rach, and no one is ever going to come between us." Rachel grabbed the back of Finn's head and pulled him in, his lips meeting hers eagerly.

"You need to change." Rachel muttered after they separated.

Finn looked down at his shirt and shuttered, seeing Rachel's blood smeared on it. "I don't have anything to change into. I'll ask my mom to get me something." Rachel nodded, and Finn texted his mom.

"Have you been crying?" Rachel asked, studying Finn's face.

"What? Um, no." Finn answered, rubbing his cheeks furiously.

"C'mon baby, tell me!" She whined.

"Well, I thought you were going to die! I was freaking out Rach, I couldn't help it! Everyone else was crying too!" He answered nervously.

"Finn," She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I told you I would never leave you, and I wouldn't break that promise." He smiled with tear filled eyes. Words could not describe how much he loved Rachel. He still couldn't believe she had survived, and pulled through for him. "Where is everyone?"

"Lobby. They are visiting you one at a time. You're only allowed two visitors, and I'm not leaving you"

"Who is here?" She asked, blushing.

"Glee, your dads, my mom and Burt, Miss P, Mr. Schue, St. Douche bag, and um, Shelby." Rachel was shocked that so many people cared about her, but when Finn told her Shelby was there, her heart dropped. The last time she saw Shelby was at Regionals, and that didn't turn out very well. She didn't want to see her again. Shelby had hurt her twice, she didn't deserve the chance again. But secretly, she knew Finn would protect her from any bad feelings. And she almost wanted that.

"Did you talk to her?" She whispered.

"I kinda fought with her." Finn looked down, embarrassed.

"What happened?"

"Well when she got here, I was already freaking out, so I kind of went off on her, telling her it was ironic how she cared all the sudden and stuff. Then I ran away. Tina and Mike made me come back though, and she didn't say anything, but when she came in here to see you she told me that you were her daughter and I said that she never acted like it and she said you wouldn't want me to yell at her and I said that she didn't know you, then we were kinda quiet until she left." Finn finished, out of breath. Rachel giggled, and he looked up, surprised she wasn't yelling at him for fighting with her mom. "You aren't pissed?"

"No, I'm not _mad._" She said, correcting his cussing. "I'm glad you stood up to Shelby, and protected me. I don't really want to see her anyway; I haven't fully forgiven her for adopting Beth after regionals." Finn sighed, happy Rachel didn't break up with him, Shelby was her _mother_ after all. "And it wasn't ironic how Shelby showed up," She started again, "the word you were looking for was convenient"

Finn laughed. "What would I do without you, Rach?" Rachel shrugged and he leaned in and kissed her softly, appreciating the fact that she was able to return the kiss. The kiss escalated and Finn was hovering over Rachel, not wanting to hurt her, but they were interrupted by a small knock at the door. Finn jumped off of Rachel, blushing.

"Come in!" Rachel giggled at Finn's reaction. She wasn't embarrassed at all; she had been so close to death today, it was natural to want to kiss her boyfriend. Emma walked in slowly, and was shocked to see Rachel awake.

"Oh gosh Rachel! I thought you were still unconscious!" She smiled and hugged Rachel softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"I just woke up when Jesse was in here; I thought he'd tell you all."

"No, he stormed out before anyone could ask him what happened. We figured it was an argument with Finn…" Emma started, looking to Finn for approval.

"He kissed Rachel." Finn nodded.

"Oh wow, that's, um, uncalled for. How are you feeling Rachel?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'm regaining energy quite fast." Rachel smiled, winking at Finn, who blushed.

"That's great sweetie. Well I should send your dads in, they'll want to see you." Emma stood, kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"Thank you so much Emma." Rachel smiled. She started calling Emma by her first name a couple weeks before the shooting. She smiled and waved goodbye to Finn before leaving the room.

"Rach, do you know what the result is from where you got shot?" Finn asked timidly, not wanting to upset Rachel, but feeling she needed to know.

"No, I haven't seen the doctor yet, remember?"

"Oh, well maybe I should get him-"Finn tried to backpedal.

"No, no, tell me. Please."

"Rachel, you might not be able to have kids."

**So I rushed Rachel waking up. I understand this. I just couldn't write it anymore lol**

**Review?(: in honor of RHGS! **

**2 hours 30 minutes here!**


	16. No Matter What

**a/n sorry I've been missing! I've been so busy! I started a new fic with my ibffl, Cassidy(: (elasticowl. Go now!) it's called I Gave You All. Check it out!(:**

**Dedicated to YWYCBAPOOF! I love you guys!**

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered, tears already forming in her eyes. _You might not be able to have kids. _So not only has Jacob put both Rachel and Finn through excruciating pain, now he took away little Berry-Hudson's running around in the future. Rachel had secretly looked forward to having little Finn and Rachels. She was aware that they were 17, but this was something that she dreamed about, it was a future with Finn Hudson. And now it was ripped from her hands.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have told you, I should have let the doctor handle it." Finn panicked. He climbed into the bed and pulled Rachel's tiny frame into his lap. She buried her head into his chest, the stream of tears turning into sobs. Finn hated seeing her like this, especially because he knew he shouldn't have told her. Rachel stayed there, crying into her boyfriend's blood-stained shirt, until no more tears would surface. She'd truly cried her heart out.

"I'm sorry, Finn." She whispered against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Why?"  
"I'll never be able to give you children. I should've just called the police, let them handle it! And now I'm shot and I'll never have kids!" Finn couldn't believe what he'd heard. _Rachel Berry wanted to have kids, with him. _He realized he needed to comfort her, so he snapped out of it and stroked her hair, kissing her head softly.

"Rachel, I don't care about that. None of it. We'll be able to adopt, okay? And the doctor said that you may not be able to have kids, not that it was totally out of the question." She nodded, still heartbroken. They sat like this for a few minutes, before Hiram and Leroy came running into the room.

"Rachel! You're awake!" They smiled, running to her bedside. She turned to face them, still sitting on Finn's lap.  
"Hi." She said, plastering a smile on her face. Finn could see right through it, to all the hurt she was feeling, but of course she wasn't going to let anyone see it.

"How are you feeling? Did you talk to the doctor yet?" they fussed, looking her over carefully.

Rachel shook her head, "no, actually, I've only been conscious for around 10 minutes. Maybe one of you could go get him, I have a few questions…" She said, tearing up and the thought of never having children. Finn quickly slid Rachel onto the bed and stood up.

"I'll get him Rach. I have to change and stuff, so I can get him before I head out." Rachel's eyes grew wide and she reached out for him.

"No, I have this button right here, I can just click it and he'll come. You don't need to leave." She tried to secretly plead Finn not to leave. She was truly scared, and even if the room was packed with people, the only person who could make her feel safe was one Finn Hudson.

Finn could see that Rachel wanted him to stay, but he couldn't be in there when he talked about Rachel's infertility. He already felt terrible about getting her shot, then telling her she couldn't have kids, he couldn't stay there and answer questions about what she'd do in the future, when wanting kids rolled around. "No, I have to change anyway. Seriously Rachel, you'll be fine, I'll come back. Your dads are here." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she whispered four simple words.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered quietly, not sure if she meant for Finn to hear her or not. But he did, and he grabbed her hand.

"I guess my mom could bring me some clothes." She smiled, and he winked at her.

"Rachel, I think you can just click that red nurse button, and they'll come in here." Hiram informed her, ruining the googly eyes between Finn and Rachel. She clicked the small button and a woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Is everything okay?"

"Umm, yes, but I need to see my doctor, I just woke up from surgery." Rachel said slowly. Her voice was still raspy from not drinking anything, and she wasn't used to it.

"Okay hon, we'll send him in. You have Dr. Michael, okay?" Rachel nodded, then realized the nurse couldn't see her, so she spoke.  
"Yes, thank you." The nurse clicked off, and Rachel turned to Leroy. "Daddy, if you wouldn't mind getting me some water?" Leroy nodded and patted Rachel's hand. He stood up and exited the room to go to the vending machine across the hallway.

"Dad, I'd like to speak to Finn alone for a moment please, would you mind going with daddy?" She batted her eyes, and Hiram sighed.

"Okay, but when the doctor comes, I'm back in here." Rachel nodded and Hiram left the room to meet Leroy. She turned to Finn and patted the empty space next to her on the bed. He smiled and took off his shoes, climbing into the bed with Rachel. He put his arm around her and she snuggled close to him.

"Sorry I almost left you babe. I just feel really bad about, everything, and I got scared…" Rachel looked up at Finn.

"We are all scared. It's okay, because I'm going to be here to protect you." She winked and he smiled, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"I'm real sorry about the whole kid thing Rach. I mean, we'll figure something out, but I just want you to know that I love you if you can have kids or not." Rachel teared up and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you too, Finn. And no matter what happens, I always will." He wrapped both arms around her now, protecting her from anything that could ever hurt them.

**How did you like it?**

**Dr. Drew Michael will come in the next chapter and talk to Finn, Rachel, Hiram, and Leroy(:**

**But only if you review!(:**


	17. Fainting

**A/N –.com**

**So I don't know if you guys caught it, (I think lynden22299 did) but Dr. Drew Michael= Jonathan DREW Groff, Kevin MICHAEL McHale. Lol same thing was with Wayne, Allan, and Michele XD**

Rachel laid in Finn's arms, drifting off, until a small knock at the door brought her back to reality. Dr. Michael walked into the room, Hiram and Leroy rushing over to Rachel's bedside. Finn started to climb out of the bed, but Rachel clung tighter to him then before.  
"I need you now Finn." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Hello Rachel, it's nice to finally be meeting you." Dr. Michael smiled, scanning over Rachel's chart. Rachel smiled, masking her fear and pain as much as she could.

"Same to you, but I have some questions."

"Of course, ask away."

_How could he not know what Rachel was going to ask?_ Finn Thought, _how can he just be okay to tell someone as sweet as Rachel that she will probably never have children? _

"I was told that the gunshot wound punctured my uterus, therefore making me infertile. Is this true?" Rachel tried to sit up in her bed, but was hit by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She winced, and Finn turned all his attention to her.

"Are you okay Rach?" He asked, squeezing her hand. She had her eyes closed as tight as possible, and she had both her hands covering her stomach. Shaking her head, she tried to control her breathing. "Do something!" Finn yelled to the doctor, who was just idly watching Rachel writhe in pain.

Snapping out of his trance, Dr. Michael ran over to Rachel's bedside. He started to pull up her dress, but Finn stopped him.

"What the hell kind of doctor are you?" He yelled, but Drew continued and pulled up Rachel's gown to show her stomach. Her stitches were gaping, and blood was steadily trickling out.

"Shit! Rach, its okay you're okay." Finn stroked Rachel's hair as Dr. Michael clicked a tiny red button above Rachel's head.

"It hurts so bad!" She screamed, trying to cover her wound with

her hands.

"Rachel! Hold Finn's hand, I need you to hold still!" Drew tried to calm her down. Finn grabbed her hands with both of his. Two nurses came flooding in, one pushing a tray of sterile needles.

"What happened?" The nurse without a tray asked.

"I think her sudden movement spilt the stitches. She's in a lot of pain, Patrice, give her an IV and Nancy, stitch it back up once I stop the bleeding!"

"Is it bad Finn?" Rachel asked, clutching his hand tightly.

"No, no Rach it's fine, you'll be fine." He lied. Truthfully, the cut was gaping and blood wascovering the blankets on her bed. Seeing the nurse, Patrice, start to tell Rachel she was giving her an IV, Finn stopped her. _Just do it_ he mouthed. She nodded, then quickly inserted the needle into Rachel's arm.

"OW!" She yelped, tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

"Shhh Rachel, they are taking care of you baby." Finn soothed his girlfriend. It killed him to see her like this AGAIN, especially because he knew that once they fixed her stitches, they were going to break her heart, telling her she could never have kids.

Drew finally stopped the bleeding enough that Nancy could start stitching her up. She inserted the needle into Rachel's skin and Finn started to feel queasy and dizzy.

"Mr. Hudson, are you alright?" Dr. Michael asked. Finn nodded, before seeing blackness.

~~I'm gonna be your bruise~~~

"Finn? Finn…" Rachel's musical voice interrupted Finn's dreams of them taking little kids to the park together.  
"Rachel?" He murmured, still half asleep.

"Oh Finn! Are you okay?" She worried. Rachel's voice seemed distant, and Finn expected, no, wanted for her to take care of him.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes. He was laying on a small cot in Rachel's hospital room. The light was brighter than normal, and his head pounded.

"You passed out! You've been out cold for at least 45 minutes! I was so worried, are you okay baby!" Finn slowly, painfully, turned his head to the sound of Rachel's voice. She was laying in her hospital bed, connected to a few IV's. Her face was full of worry and Finn wanted nothing more than to console her. Despite his throbbing head, Finn got off of the cot and walked over to Rachel's bed. She patted next to her, and he smiled, climbing in with her. "I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel whispered. Finn wrapped his arms carefully around his tiny girlfriend.

"For what?"  
"Making you feel like this… I was terrified when you were just passed out, I can't even begin to imagine if you were shot." Finn kissed Rachel's head, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Baby, this isn't your fault. I'm sorry that I wasn't man enough to stay awake and comfort you." Rachel giggled, and then winced; pressing a small piece of foam down to her stomach to be sure the stitches didn't rip again.

"Its fine, my dads were here. It did help take some pain away, I was far more worried about you than myself. You hit your head pretty hard, are you okay?"

"It hurts, but I'll live." Rachel frowned and kissed his forehead softly. He smiled and she winked at him.

"We still need to talk to the doctor…" She whispered, her lips still lingering against Finn's forehead.

"Yeah, I know… I'm going to be here for you, okay Rach? No matter what happens, if you can have kids or not." Rachel nodded, her eyes filling with tears at Finn's words.

"You always know just what to say, Mr. Hudson. I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel."

~~I'm Gonna Be Your Bruise~~

"I'm ready." Rachel muttered. She and Finn had been laying in the hospital bed in comfortable silence, Finn rubbing his head every so often.

"Are you sure? Rach, we could always do it tomorrow. It's going to be really hard…"  
"Yes. I need to know if my, condition, is going to effect us for the rest of life." Finn nodded and clicked the nurse button on the side of Rachel's bed. He climbed out of the bed before Rachel could stop him.

"Finn!" Rachel said, pouting. "I thought you weren't going to leave me!"

He chuckled and sat down next to her, holding her hand tightly. "It'll be super weird if your dads come in here and I am still cuddled up to you." Noting that she was still pouting, he kissed her hand, smiling the smile he only saved for Rachel. The one that made her knees weak. "I'm going to be right here, Rach."

"I take it you two are ready to talk." Dr. Michael entered the room, Hiram and Leroy close at his heels. They had talked to the doctor in the hallway, wanting to prepare themselves for the conversation they were going to have in the room.

Rachel nodded, feeling Finn's giant hand squeeze her hand tightly. Drew sat down on the end of Rachel's bed, Hiram and Leroy sitting on Finn's cot.

"So, you were shot in the stomach. The bullet traveled upward, were you shot at an angle?" Rachel nodded again, already feeling the tears prickling the backs of her eyes.

"Okay, well your boyfriend here most likely saved your life, knowing to apply pressure to the wound and hurrying to get you to the hospital." Rachel smiled at Finn through the tears that were clouding her eyes. He smiled back, squeezing her hand again.

"We were able to reduce almost all damage, but unfortunately the bullet punctured your uterus. We tried to repair as much of the hole as possible, using some special netting, but we were unable to completely close it." Rachel looked at him.

"Just say it."  
"Unfortunately, it is unlikely you will ever be able to bear children. I'm sorry, Rachel." He patted Rachel's leg, but she already had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is this final?"

"We aren't sure yet, but as for now, it isn't looking good." Rachel just started crying harder.

Drew stood up, "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm very sorry, Rachel." Hiram stood up, pulling Leroy by his hand.

"We'll be back, darling." They each pressed a kiss to Rachel's head before walking out, hand in hand. Finn took one look at Rachel and immediately climbed into the bed with her. She clung tightly to him, her tears turning into heart-wrenching sobs. He stroked her hair, telling her it was going to be okay, and that he loved her so much.

"D-Do you think everything will be o-okay?" She sobbed.

"I know it will. As long as I have you, Rach, we're going to be fine."

**Ahhh, so I know this took forever. I'm deeply sorry. So I tried to make it super long.  
FINCHEL TONIGHT? I THINK YES(:**


	18. Deprived

**a/n oh gosh guys I'm **_**soooo**_** sorry for the wait. I cannot write fluff since our favorite pastry broke up . so, sorry.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG SIS(:**

The first person to visit Rachel- after her dads- was Shelby. Finn wanted to know who the hell thought it was a good idea to send _Shelby _in here with them, but he bit his tongue and held Rachel's hand just a little bit tighter.

"Rachel, hi sweetie." Shelby said softly, entering Rachel's room carefully, like someone was going to pop out at any second. Finn hated her. He hated her so much. Everything she'd done to Rachel, none of it had been good. Moms were supposed to care about their kids, at least his mom did. Shelby didn't want Rachel. And who the fuck wouldn't want _Rachel Berry? _She could've stopped her 'team' from egging Rachel. But of course she didn't. Not that anyone expected her to do anything that would actually _help _her daughter. Her birth daughter, her actual daughter that she gave birth too, not drizzle. Or- Beth.

"Hi." Rachel spoke softly, playing with the scratchy hospital blankets instead of looking at the mother she was deprived of.

"How are you feeling?" Finn rolled his eyes. How did she think Rachel was feeling? She could never have kids, she had just been shot, and now her 'mother' was trying to ask how she was _feeling? _

"I've been better." She kept her head down.

"Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question." Shelby had finally made it to Rachel's bedside. Finn scoffed. Of course it was a stupid question. Even _he _knew that and he was like, the king of stupidity. At least that's what Quinn told him when they were dating. Rachel never talked to him like that. Finn liked it, Rachel was nice to him. "Listen, Rachel, I need you to know that I'm sorry. I had the opportunity to fix things with you, to be a mother, and I blew it. I just thought it would be confusing for you, having me walk into your life like the sixteen years that I never knew you hadn't happened."

Rachel sighed, "It was far more confusing to have you walk in only to waltz back out again."

Shelby sat down, "I was wrong to do that to you. To be honest, I was scared. I had never had a daughter before, and I heard that teenage years were the worst." Shelby smiled, but when Rachel didn't laugh, she continued, "I'm kidding. I was actually terrified that you would hate me. I wasn't there for you as a child, and I didn't know you. I didn't even know if I was a good mom."

"Well you have your chance with Beth now. I'd appreciate it if you left, I need a few minutes." Shelby blinked back visible tears and patted Rachel's hand.  
"I _am _sorry, Rachel." And she swiftly walked out of the room.

"You okay babe? Want me to leave?" Finn asked, stroking Rachel's knuckles with his thumb.

Rachel gasped "What? No!" Finn smiled.

"That was harsh Rach, I'm sorry."  
She frowned, looking down at their hands "it's not your fault Shelby didn't want me. That's my fault."

Finn looked at Rachel with wide eyes. Was she serious? _Was she serious? _"What? That's her fault she was a fucking idiot Rach. Not yours."

"_Language aside, _I'm obviously doing something wrong. I got _shot, _Finn. I have no friends but you, and my own mother didn't want me. I'm a dramatic, crazy, ugly-"Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips, then pulled away, smirking.

"I couldn't hear a word more of that. Rachel, you're too good for all of them, especially me. And to hear you talk like you aren't, it makes me really upset. I love you baby, so much, and none of them deserve to have someone as _incredible _as Rachel Berry to be their friend."

Rachel wiped away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. "Aww sh-crap I didn't want you to cry!" Finn muttered, wiping away Rachel's tears.

"Just, thank you, Finn."

"For what?" He said, looking at her questionably.

"For being you. You're my best friend. And I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

**So yeah, short chapter. I **_**really **_**was going to make it longer, but I spend like, 2 days watching misfits instead of writing xD I'm sorry.**

**I'm really planning on updating sooner, I am. I have a plan for the next couple chapters, and as of now I am 95% sure there **_**will**_** be a sequel fic to this one.**

**As for the fuinn rumors, my Finchel loving bbs, it shall be okay. **_**MAYBE **_**they might kiss, but only so Finn realizes how wrong he was to dump Rachel and that he still loves her. Ryan is starting to realize that if Finchel doesn't get back together, Glee will lose a good majority of it's viewers. So stay confident, hold onto our VGC Finchel smile, and remember that if all else fails, I shall write some kick ass one shots xD **


	19. Visitors

**a/n lets not be pissed at Julia for not updating. I've been through **_**a looot**_** recently. **

Kurt was the next to visit. He knocked quietly on the door before entering. Finn didn't notice him at first.

"Hey guys…" He said, lingering by the door. Rachel smiled and sat up, pressing the foam down to her stomach.

"Kurt, hi. You can come closer, I'm not sick or anything." He took a few steps toward Rachel's bed so that he was standing at her feet.

"Rachel listen, I'm really sorry for treating you the way that I did. We all are. You didn't deserve any of it, and I didn't realize it until I thought I was going to lose you. Everyone in glee is really sorry. We… we are your family, Rachel, and we can't change what happened in the past, but we are definitely here for you now, and we will be." Kurt said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Rachel let go of Finn's hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. This was all she'd wanted, since the day she started high school, subconsciously or not. She was finally _accepted. _

"T-thank you Kurt" Rachel stuttered, not knowing exactly how to express her emotions. "You don't know how much this means to me… it only took my getting shot." She laughed awkwardly, but Finn just frowned and Kurt looked at his feet. "Kidding. But I do appreciate it, thank you. "  
Kurt smiled at Rachel, and Finn smirked. "it's about time."

•••••••••••••••

Kurt stayed for thirty minutes, like they'd scheduled out in the waiting room, and in sauntered Santana. Finn really needed to know who the hell was sending them in. Probably Jesse or Shelby.

"Santana?" Rachel questioned, clearly as shocked as Finn. She would have expected visits from everyone _but _her.

"Listen, I've basically treated you worse than shit the entire time I've known you. I never really gave you a chance. I'm kind of a bitch that way. I had sex with Finn because I knew you loved him and it would piss you off. I just made your life a living hell. I know it doesn't count for anything, but I'm sorry, okay?" She shrugged nonchalantly. Truthfully, she _needed_ Rachel's forgiveness. If she had died, Santana didn't think she would ever forgive herself.

Finn scoffed, "Some apology." He murmured. If Rachel forgave her, it would just be a free pass to more taunting in a few months.

"Shut it Finnocence, I don't hear you giving any apologies."

"I've already apologized!" he snapped back.

"Stop!" Rachel choked out. "Santana, I appreciate the apology. I am aware how difficult that must have been, but I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Santana stood, not moving.

"santan, Rach said go." Finn said, resulting in a light punch from Rachel.

"y-yeah, okay." She said, stumbling out.

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel scolded when they couldn't see Santana anymore.  
"What? She deserves it!" He laughed, turning to face Rachel. She just rolled her eyes.

"I love you, but sometimes I wonder."

•••••••••••••••

Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Artie took the next three visits, and that was fun for Rachel and Finn, but they both knew who was next.

Puck was smiling when he walked in, and Finn just wanted to punch it right off his face.  
"Berry."  
"Noah." She replied. Finn remembered how he didn't believe Jacob was obsessed with Rachel. _He didn't fucking believe._

"she can't have kids." He blurted out. Rachel turned to him with wide eyes. They hadn't told anyone. And he told _Noah Puckerman. _

"What?" Puck replied, looking from Finn to Rachel. Finn knew Rachel was pissed, he would _see _it, but he had to tell Puck now. No going back.

"Jacob shot her. With a fucking _gun_. Just the right spot, so Rachel can't have kids. You didn't believe that he was obsessed with her, is that proof enough?"

"Finn…" Rachel whispered. This wasn't fair to Noah, but she couldn't stop him now.

"Dude, I didn't know he was going to _shoot_ her." He held up his hands, still lingering by the door.

"Doesn't matter! Maybe if you would have believed, we wouldn't be here right now! Maybe she wouldn't have been crying for hours! Maybe-"  
"FINN!" Rachel cried, interrupting his rant. "we don't know what would have happened. This isn't anyone's fault but Jacob's. I know you are just protective, and I love you for it, but blaming Noah isn't going to help anyone. You're sweet, thank you. But it's okay." Finn nodded, embarrassed. She stroked his knuckles with her thumb, trying to calm him down. "Noah, I appreciate your visit. I understand that you didn't realize the extent of Jacob's obsession, but I guess Finn and I didn't either. I understand you are switching at thirty minute intervals, but I think It'd be better if you left now, and wait a few minutes before you send whoever is coming next in. I'd like to have a minute alone with my boyfriend." Puck nodded.

"I do hope you get better, Rachel. I'm sorry I didn't think you were telling the truth about that freak, my bad." He nodded quickly and left.

"Rach-"  
"Finn. You have run Noah _and _Santana out of here in a matter of minutes!" She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I love that you are protective, but they are just trying to be polite and you have to forgive them!"  
"I can't forgive them Rachel! That wasn't just your future with the kids! It was _us._"

"They didn't pull the trigger, Finn. Jacob did. Whether their actions led up to it or not, the person who took _our _future children was Jacob. Okay?" Rachel was looking Finn right in the eyes. He hated when she did that when they were arguing, it was like cheating. She always knew just what he was thinking when she stared at him like she was.

"I know. I'm sorry Rach, this is just hard for me. I hate when people hurt you."  
"I know Finn, I understand. I love that you're protective. I love you."

•••••••••••••••

Quinn was a special visit. Finn was on his best behavior, and Quinn brought Beth in the room too.  
"Hi guys." Quinn mumbled as she entered, Beth in one arm.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel smiled, directing most of her cheeriness toward the baby. Finn was smiling too, for the first time in awhile.

"This, is Beth." Quinn smiled and handed the little girl over to Finn, who gladly took her. Rachel sat up so she and Finn could both play with Quinn's birth daughter. "how are you feeling Rachel?" Quinn asked, standing at the end of Rachel's bed.

"better." Rachel smiled. "thank you for asking."

"She's super cute." Finn told Rachel, admiring Beth.

Rachel smiled, "She is."  
•••••••••••••••

As soon as Quinn and Beth left, Rachel broke down, crying she would never have the chance for her own baby Beth. Finn reassured her and held her, of course, but they both knew that things would never be the same. Rachel got shot. Things would never be the same.

**What do you think? Happy I'm back?  
Review and tell me!**


	20. Future

**A/N I'm going to try and update every Sunday, each chapter with at least 500 words(:**

**Shaina Is my amazing valentine and her birthday is in 4 days! **

**They've changed the "silly love songs" script for Finchel. I actually have hope. (:**

"_I can't do this anymore."____Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sitting on Rachel's bed. She felt her heart drop, and her breath was knocked out of her.  
"W-what?" she whispered, Finn couldn't leave her. After everything they'd been through, all the secrets she'd told him, everything they shared. He couldn't just leave her._

"_Listen Rachel, you can't give me little kids, but Quinn can. Jacob will take good care of you." A little blonde girl ran in the door, jumping onto Finn's lap.  
"Daddy!" She laughed, snuggling into his chest.  
"Sorry, Rachel." Finn smiled slightly at her, then walked away with the tiny girl in his arms. _

•••••••••••••••

When Rachel woke up, she was gasping for air, dripping in sweat. The gasps turned into sobs, and she was whipping her head around the room, in search of her boyfriend. She found him sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep and drooling lightly. Seeing him, so innocent and _Finn, _a slight calming feeling came over her.

"Finn." She whispered between hiccups, but he was the deepest sleeper she knew. And she was desperate. So she slowly made her way out of the bed, wincing as she put her weight on her feet. She walked the few torturous steps to where her boyfriend lay, and then collapsed onto him, sobs wracking her body.

"Rach?" Finn woke up slowly, wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't very conscious, but he was aware of his girlfriend sobbing into his chest.

"I-I-I'm so so sorry Finn!" She sobbed, clinging tightly to him. It hurt _so bad. _Everything hurt, worse than any physical pain she'd ever felt.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Rachel, except for getting out of bed." Finn rubbed her back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She slowly calmed down her sobs turning into quiet sniffs.

He carried her back to the hospital bed, tucking her in carefully and brushing the hair that was sticking to the tear tracks off of her face. The room was dark, but the orange glow from the streetlights outside mixed with the fluorescent glow from the hallway emergency lights cast a light into the room, shining onto Rachel.

"Wanna talk about it?" He whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was lying next to her.

"I'll tell you if you hold me." She replied. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's tiny frame, pulling her close to him. She responded by nuzzling her head in his neck, taking deep breaths filled with Finn's scent. _It wasn't real. _She reminded herself. _Finn's here holding you, not holding babies with Quinn. _

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." He whispered into her hair, rubbing his hands gently along her back.  
"You didn't want to date me anymore… you said that I couldn't give you kids and Quinn could. And that Jacob would take good care of me… Then you left with your daughter…" Finn's arms tightened around Rachel, knowing how traumatic the dream must have been for her.

"It was just a nightmare baby. You know I would never do that to you. I don't want to." He murmured, squeezing her tightly.

"I know." She whispered, still breathing him in. "It's just really scary to think about. And see."

"It's never going to happen Rachel. Believe me. I would never be happy with anyone but you."

"But don't you want kids?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but we can still have kids Rach. I mean, we could use another lady, or adopt little babies. And there's still a chance you can have kids." Rachel sighed sadly.

"I just imagined little Finns and Rachels running around our apartment in New York. Our little girl would love you, and you would be so protective, like you are with me. And you could teach our son how to throw a football." Her voice became thick with tears. "We would go together to all her dance recitals and his football games. And on Christmas-" her voice faded, being replaced by a flood of tears and sobs.

"Shhh Rach, it's okay. We'll figure this out. I dreamed of that too, but it's not all gone. We'll figure it out."

**Try and enjoy glee(: **


	21. Just Finn and Rachel

**a/n Sorry for the random updates, my laptop broke. Boo.**

**And I don't know how much jail time Jacob would have, so I just made up a number x)**

**Words: 913**

"So, you ready to go back to school?" Finn lounged on Rachel's bed, playing carefully with her hair. She rested her head in his lap, reveling in all the attention he gave her. He had stayed with her since she got out of the hospital five days ago, not leaving her side once.

She was going back to school the next day, 2 weeks since her accident. Jacob was in jail, facing 30-50 years. Finn was _pissed _when he heard Jacob's sentence. He took away Rachel's kids forever, and he got 30-50 years? That's fucked up. He couldn't wait to whisk Rachel away to New York, and leave Ben Israel far behind them.

"You want the truth, or the answer I'll give people?" she asked, closing her eyes and enjoying his fingers running through her hair.

"Truth. Always truth." Finn said. He remembered a time over the summer, when she first told him about how she put on an act at school. They had been laying in her back yard, just talking, when she asked 'Truth or What I tell everyone?'. Finn was confused at first. He knew Rachel wasn't the same alone than she was at school, but he didn't think she lied to people.

She explained, sweetly of course, that it was easier for her to lie and seem strong all the time, instead of showing her weak spots and letting people get down on her for it. He didn't understand at first, but once they went back to school, he got it. He just liked that she always told _him _the truth.

"I'm terrified to go back." She murmured, rubbing Finn's leg subconsciously.

"Rach, Jacob's in jail. He can't hurt you. And I'm not going to let anyone ever touch you." Said Finn, scooting up to rest on her headboard.

"It's not him, Finn. It's everyone. All the glares and pity I'm going to get."  
"babe," Finn Said, tilting Rachel's head so she was looking at him. "Ignore them. You know you have me, and the glee kids, and all those other people, they don't matter. At the end of the day, it's just you and me Rach." Rachel smiled, looking down a bit so he won't see her tearing up. She knew it was true, no matter how her day went, it was just her and Finn's relationship that mattered. He was always there to hold her when she needed it.

"You're right. Thanks Finn." He smiled.

"Anytime Rach."

"Are you ready?" He asked as he squeezed her hand. They sat in his truck outside the school. People were already glancing at Rachel as they passed by, going into McKinley. "Rachel, they don't matter baby." Finn traced her line of vision to the students passing.  
She sighed, breaking her gaze to look at her boyfriend. "It's going to be a long day." He frowned, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.  
"I'll be right there with you, promise." She smiled sadly at him, and he returned it with a half-grin.

"Let's go." She whispered, slipping her bag over her shoulder. He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too." She smiled. He held her close to him as they walked into the school, Rachel standing tall against Finn and the stares.

As the couple reached Rachel's locker, they both froze. They saw Jacob holding the gun to her hip, saw Finn running and jumping on top of them, heard the gunshot. Saw Rachel gasping, blood trickling out of her stomach.

Finn heard Rachel's wet cough, and knew she was going to break down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building and into an empty courtyard by his car. She immediately collapsed into his arms, her sobs muffled by his sweater. Finn rubbed her back, kissing her hair and rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Maybe later, Rach. Lets go home." He whispered, as she nodded.  
"I'm sorry." She murmured, letting him help her to his car.

"It's fine. I couldn't handle it either." He buckled her in and went to his side, starting the car.

"We can go tomorrow… I just wasn't prepared."  
"I know… we'll get better babe." Finn started the drive to her house, worriedly glancing at Rachel. She sat with her head resting on the window, her breath fogging up the glass when she exhaled. "Rachel, it's okay. We weren't ready for that. You got _shot. _That's a lot to handle, and it's not normal. We're going to deal with this as well as we can, Rach. We don't know how, there aren't, like, directions on how to deal with your girlfriend getting stalked and then shot in front of you." He sighed and set his hand on her leg. "I'm just saying that this is fine. You'll be fine. Okay?" Rachel nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

"Okay." she whispered, nodding slowly. Finn kissed her forehead, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "It just depends on you." Rachel murmured, resting her head rest against his lips.

"hmm?" Finn asked, setting his chin on her head. She nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing his scent in. If someone asked, she would definitely say Finn Hudson was her favorite smell.

"If I didn't have you here… I wouldn't be able to deal with any of this. It's all depending on you." Finn smiled, kissing her head gently.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Ever."


	22. Authors Note

A/N

Heello. I'm so sorry for my lack of updates. I'm afraid I have to put Jewish Cloud and all other stories on hiatus until further notice. I have family issues, and my close friend Katie just died. I'm having a hard time and can't find time to update regularly. I have continued writing though, and recently wrote future!Finchel story I really like. Maybe when everything gets back to normal I'll post it. (If it gets back to normal). This story is very close to an end anyway. The major plot is over, I just need to finish it. It's hard for me, because this is my baby fic and I'll continue it forever if I don't just rip off the band-aid. I'll most likely end up posting a final chapter to this story eventually, but don't expect it asap. I was planning on writing a sequel to this, and that's still on the list of things I would love to do in the future for you all, but as of now I'm wrapped up in this Future!Fic where I have my own little finchlets to take care of. Without Katie I'm in my own little world. I'm sorry, and I love you all so so much.

-Julia.


End file.
